Coming Home and Finding What You Didn't Expect
by LPfan4ever
Summary: This is a Lucas/Peyton Love Story. I changed season 5 some to make Lucas marry Lindsey. But what happens when he comes home and finds a something that has been kept from him by the only woman he has ever truly loved? Leyton fic with others mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First of all let me just say that I do not own One Tree Hill or anything associated with One Tree Hill.**_

_**This is a story set during and after Season 5. I changed it a little bit to fit the story as it was partially written before the wedding happened on the show. I have had this story for a while and just never had the nerve to post it. So please tell me what you think as this is my first Fan Fic.**_

_**This is a story about Peyton and Lucas and their love for each other. **_

"_I love you Lucas, I want us to be together I want us to be the ones getting married next week. Not you and her. I have always loved you can't you see that? When you asked me to marry you I wasn't ready I needed more time and you weren't willing to give me that time" Peyton says crying. "We had just gotten back together and we had discussed taking things slow, then out of nowhere you ask me to marry you after just being back together for three weeks."_

"_Peyton it isn't about you loving me. It isn't that I don't love you I always will but I am getting married next week to Lindsey whether you like it or not. You had years to know if you loved me enough to marry me. I didn't feel I needed any more time I wanted to make you my wife but you didn't want that." Peyton looks at Lucas for what seems like forever and then she says simply, "I did want to marry you just not right then I needed more time." Then she turns to leave but before she does she says "Oh and Lucas you never once said your marrying her because you love her. But you did say you would always love me." Then she walks out the door leaving Lucas standing there stunned about what had just happened. Lucas says to himself, "What the hell just happened?"_

_Two years later…_

"_Peyton where the hell are you?" _

"_I'm in here Brooke in the kids room." Brooke walks into the room to see Peyton sitting on the floor playing with her 17 month old twin girls._

"_Hey how are my girls today?" Brooke asks reaching down to pick up one of the babies._

"_Oh they are great today they are doing a lot better. I think they are finally getting over those colds they had." Peyton responds._

"_Well I was wondering if we could maybe ask Haley or Karen to watch these little angels so they're mommy and Aunt Brooke can go have an adult lunch. There is something we need to discuss."_

"_Um yeah ok I can probably get Haley to keep an eye on them. Jamie loves to be around these sweet babies."_

_A little while later after Peyton and Brooke drop off the girls to Haley. Peyton and Brooke are sitting at a table eating lunch when Brooke looks at Peyton and says "So P. Sawyer I have to ask you a serious question. What would you say if I told you that I am getting married?" Peyton looks at her stunned and asks "Owen asked you to marry him?"_

_Brooke looks at her with a huge smile on her face and says." Yes, he did and I am so excited. I am so happy Peyton he makes me so darn happy."_

"_I am so happy for you Brooke that is such great news. So, have you set a date yet?"_

"_Not yet but we will be setting a date very soon and you as my maid of honor will be the first to know."_

_**Meanwhile at Haley and Nathan's house.**_

"_Ok Jamie honey can you help me get your sister and the twins ready to go to the park please?" Haley asked her seven year old son._

" _Sure Mama I can help you. Who's coat do you want me to put on first? Briana, Ellie, or Anna's?" Jamie asked his mother._

"_Oh honey it doesn't matter as soon as I finish putting the sandwiches in the basket I'll help you."_

_Right then Nathan walks in the house and looks at the mess that is in the living room and then looks at the kids._

"_Um Haley what are you doing?" He asks his wife. " Oh Nathan, we are going to the park."_

"_Let me get this straight you are taking Jamie and the girls to the park by yourself?" He asks stunned._

"_Um yeah that is the plan. Unless you wanna go with me!" She says looking at him with a grin on her face._

"_Sure I will go cause it looks like you are going to need the help." Then they both start laughing. Just then Haley's phone rings and it is Peyton._

"_Hey, Haley I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to get the girls so don't worry about taking them with you to the park. Or I can go with you and we can have some fun and take some pictures."_

"_Oh ok that sounds even better." Haley says a little relieved. "Ok well then I will see you in a few." Peyton tells her._

_A few moments later the doorbell rings and Nathan says to Haley that it is probably Peyton and so he goes to answer the door with Ellie on his hip._

_He opens the door and stands there surprised. "Lucas what the hell are you doing here?"_

_**Okay so this is the end of the first chapter so please any reviews you have I want to hear them. This is my first story so if you can give me feedback it will really help me with the rest of the chapters.**_

_**Short preview of next chapter Lucas will find out he is the father of the twins and also in the next two chapters we will find out when Peyton got pregnant and what Lucas has been up to for the last two years.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Um well is that any way to react to your brother when you haven't saw him in two years?" Lucas asks Nathan._

"_I am just shocked to see you that's all. We haven't heard from you lately. What are you doing in Tree Hill? Where's Lindsey?"_

"_I just needed to get away for awhile is all. Lindsey is still in New York we agreed to a trial separation." He says sadly._

_Nathan looks at him stunned and then asks "Why are you separating? What happened?"_

"_It's a long story and I would rather not get into it right now. So who is this little angel? Because I know that is not Briana." He asks smiling at the baby._

_Before Nathan can answer him they both turn around after hearing a voice behind them say "She's mine!" Then Peyton says "Hello Lucas"_

"_Peyton I didn't know you had a baby." He looks at her wondering who the baby's father is and why nobody told him before that Peyton had a baby._

"_I have two actually twin girls. Elizabeth and Anna. This little angel is Ellie. Elizabeth Karen Scott. They are your daughters Luke. But you should already know that. After reading the letter I sent you before they were born." Peyton says getting upset._

"_What are you talking about Peyton I never got a letter from you telling me that I was going to be a father. You send a letter then never try any other way to contact me? How is that fair?" Lucas asks getting angry and confused._

"_I did call you Luke but Lindsey answered the phone and said that you read the letter and that it would be better for everyone if you just had nothing to do with the girls and if I raised them on my own. So that is what I have been doing since they were born."_

"_What the hell are you talking about Peyton I never read that letter. Why would Lindsey say that? I am not Dan dammit I would have taken care of my children. I truly didn't know Peyton." He says getting really pissed but this time at Lindsey for deceiving him._

"_Lucas I was there when Peyton called you I heard everything that was said and Lindsey did tell her all of that. So please don't blame Peyton she really thought you didn't want the girls." Nathan says trying to calm everyone down. _

"_Peyton can we talk privately please? Nathan can you watch the girls a little longer? Peyton please can we take a walk and talk?"_

_Nathan heads back inside with the Ellie and Peyton agrees to go for a walk with Lucas._

"_Peyton I really didn't know anything you have to believe me. I am so sorry that Lindsey told you that."_

"_I am sorry to Luke I should have tried harder to actually talk to you but when I called I had just given birth to the girls and they were three months early and still in the hospital barely hanging onto their lives. I was really upset Luke thinking that my baby girls were in the hospital and might not make it and their daddy didn't want them. I just left it alone after that I figured if you ever wanted to know the girls you would come home and find us. But I just couldn't take it then and finally I just decided that they had me I was good enough for them."_

"_Peyton again I am so sorry but now that I know. Will you give me the chance to be a dad to the girls? Please I have unknowingly missed so much of their lives all because Lindsey is selfish."_

_Looking at him Peyton asks "Where is Lindsey anyway? Shouldn't your wife be here with you?"_

"_No we are on a trial separation. But honestly after hearing that she lied to you and she kept something so important from me I don't think I can stay married to her. Peyton why didn't you tell me before I left Tree Hill that you were pregnant? You had to have know that you were. We slept together two months before I left."_

"_I did know Luke and I was going to tell you the night you stopped by the studio but then we got into a fight and you told me that you were marrying Lindsey so I decided not to ruin your life by telling you before your wedding. I figured I would tell you when you came home from your honeymoon but then you didn't come home you decided to stay in New York. That's when I wrote you the letter." She told him honestly._

"_Peyton you wouldn't have ruined my life. You may have even saved me from making a huge mistake. Lindsey and I have had nothing but problems since the day we got married. You want to know what really happened to make me move to New York and not come back to Tree Hill since getting married?" He asked._

"_I always thought it was because Lindsey could work better from New York and you wouldn't have me to mess up your marriage." She said looking at him frowning._

"_The truth was that Lindsey wanted to stay in New York because she didn't feel comfortable here in Tree Hill with you and Brooke being here. She always thought that I would one day leave her for you. Then a few months after the wedding she started acting really weird always getting upset if anyone mentioned 'The Unkindness of Ravens' or asked me whatever happened to the other people in the book. She would get really upset when people would ask what happened to you. I believe now that she had received the letter from you and this was what was causing it. But then I just thought she was jealous that I had written two books about you."_

"_The Comet was about me?" Peyton asks interrupting him._

"_Yes it was about you. You are my comet Peyton from the time we were sixteen. Lindsey knew that so finally two days ago I had had enough of her attitude that I decided I needed a break. I had only been home once since I left and I had only saw Briana one time since she had been born. I can't believe that Briana and our girls are the same age practically. How far apart are they in age anyway?"_

"_Briana is actually one month younger than the girls. Since they were born three months early and she was born on time. But Briana should be actually two months older than Ellie and Anna."_

"_You told me Ellie's middle name what is Anna's? I also noticed that you gave them my last name. If you thought I didn't want anything to do with them why did you do that?"_

" _Well I already told you that Ellie's name is Elizabeth Karen and Anna's name is Anna Brooke Scott. Brooke was there for me through out everything and she always has been so I decided to honor her by naming one of the girls after her and since both girls are named after both of my mom's I thought one of our girls should have your mom's name. I also felt that even if you didn't want anything to do with Ellie and Anna they had a right to have your name and know where they come from."_

"_I understand that. Can we start over Peyton? Can you allow me to be apart of the girls lives? Please Peyton."_

"_Now that I know you want to be in their lives then yes I can handle that. But you and I are Ellie and Anna's parents nothing more."_

"_I understand. Now can we head back and let me spend some time with my little angels?" Lucas says smiling._

_**Ok this is the end of the second chapter. I know that it is a little long and I apologize for that but I wanted to get it all in and really felt Lucas and Peyton needed this conversation to happen. I would really appreciate feedback from all of you. Also, I would like to find out from you guys how you think Lucas should confront Lindsey. Would you like to see Lindsey and Peyton square off? Also, I am planning the Owen Brooke wedding but I am also planning on introducing Julian so please tell me if you would like for Brooke to marry Owen or stop the wedding and be with Julian.**_

_**Thanks for reading and please let me know….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay just a little preview of Chapter 3: I am writing some for Naley but also some Lucas/Brooke and Peyton/Brooke scenes I will really get into how the core 5 have been living in the last few years….**_

_Later that day…._

_Brooke is standing in the showroom of COB working on new sketches for the next line of Baby Brooke when she hears the door open. She looks up and gets a huge smile on her face. "Lucas Scott!" she says with a shriek._

"_Well well Brooke Davis. How have you been?" _

"_I have been doing great I am getting married to Owen and I am so happy. How are you? Where's Lindsey?"_

"_Your getting married that's great. Congrats! Um Lindsey is in New York we are separated and after what I found out today I think I will be asking for a divorce very soon."_

"_Oh my God Lucas what happened what did you find out. She isn't cheating on you is she? I'll kill her. Then maybe not it might serve you right after cheating on me." She says laughing then grins at him and says "Just kidding. I am so over that."_

"_I am glad you are finally over that. No she isn't cheating on me. You know what she did and what I can't figure out is why when I saw you about six months ago in New York you didn't let me have it."_

"_Luke I have no idea what you are talking about." She says looking confused_

"_Peyton the girls me being their father? Any of that ring a bell? Peyton told me about the letter she wrote me and what Lindsey told her."_

"_Oh I see. I didn't say anything to you because it wasn't my place and we all thought you knew."_

"_Right well I didn't. But now that I do I am going to ask Peyton to let me try to make it up to her and the girls. I have missed so much of their short little lives. I am going to be moving back to Tree Hill but you are the first one to know that."_

"_I am sorry that you didn't know. Wait Lindsey lied and kept everything from you? That Bitch. I really hope you let her have it. How could she say she loves you then not even tell you that you had two baby girls?"_

"_Well it isn't going to be pretty when I do see her. I meant what I said about the divorce. I can't be married to someone who would keep something so important from me."_

_**Meanwhile at Haley and Nathan's house….**_

"_Nathan!" Haley shouts. "I could really use your help down here. I am trying to get Briana fed and trying to cook our dinner. Jamie should really eat before midnight."_

"_Okay Hales I am coming calm down." he says coming down the stairs._

"_Sorry honey I am just stressed with everything that happened today with Lucas and Peyton. I can't believe that Lindsey lied to Peyton and kept Lucas in the dark about being a dad. What kind of person does that?"_

"_I don't know Hales I truly don't know. But by the look on Lucas' face when he left here earlier he is none to happy about it and I have a feeling that Lindsey will soon know that. But what do you think Lucas will do now? Will he stay in New York or come home for good?"_

"_Knowing Lucas and being not only his sister-in-law but his best friend as well I believe he will do the right thing and move home to be with his girls. All three of them."_

"_All three of them? What are you talking about Haley?"_

"_I am talking about Peyton as well. The way he was looking at her today he is still in love with her. This only makes the bond between them stronger. I mean come on Nathan they are Lucas and Peyton they are suppose to have an epic love story. He wrote two books about his love for her."_

"_Yeah I guess you are right. He was looking at her like he still felt something." _

"_Exactly now can you finish feeding the baby so I can finish dinner?" she says laughing then he sits down in front of Briana and starts feeding her and Haley goes to the stove to finish dinner._

_**The next morning at Peyton's house…**_

"_Good morning sunshine." Brooke says walking into Peyton's bedroom and opening the curtains._

"_Oh come on B. Davis the girls haven't woke up yet let me sleep." Peyton groans._

"_Nope you gotta get up I think you may have had some kind of accident and hurt your head and forgot to tell your best friend something. Like you telling Lucas about the girls and the letter and the phone call? Hello, did you forget to inform me of this?"_

"_Brooke it just happened yesterday and how the hell did you know about it?"_

"_Well Lucas stopped by Clothes Over Bros and told me all about it. I can't believe Lindsey lied to you and lied to Lucas. That man face Bitch. Oh what I wouldn't give to get my hands on her."_

"_Take it easy Brooke. I don't think she will be to happy once Lucas gets a hold of her."_

_They hear one of the girls cry from the other room._

"_Ugh that's Anna thanks Brooke I could of slept a few more minutes." Peyton whines._

"_Don't worry P. Sawyer I will get the little angel. You just stay in bed and rest." Brooke leaves the room to go get Anna and she can hear Brooke talking calmly to the baby. Just then she hears a knock at the door and Brooke tells her as she walks past her bedroom that her and Anna will get the door._

"_Come on Anna Banana lets go see who is at the door." she says to the baby in a sing song voice. "Oh Lucas. Look Anna your daddy is here."_

"_Wow that might take some used to getting called daddy. Um hey Brooke is Peyton here? I would really like to talk to her." before Brooke can answer…_

"_Hey Luke. Hi baby girl is your sister still sleeping? Oh that's my pretty baby." She says taking Anna from Brooke._

"_Hey Peyt can we talk? Yesterday we kind of didn't finish talking about everything."_

"_Sure we can talk. Um Brooke would you mind keeping an eye on the girls today? I have some stuff at Tric that needs to be done."_

"_Sure no problem you know I don't have to have a reason to keep my baby girls." Brooke says taking Anna back and walking back into the bedroom._

"_Hey Luke if you would like you can go to Tric with me and we can talk on the way and maybe we can really get each of our questions answered."_

"_That works for me."_

"_Okay just give me a few to get dressed."_

_**Okay I am stopping the chapter here. Next chapter we will find out more about Peyton's pregnancy and more about what they have both been up to. I know some of you want Lucas to face off with Lindsey in New York but I think it would be easier to write if it happened in Tree Hill.**_

_**Thanks to everyone who gave me a review and hopefully the reviews will keep coming in. Any feedback will help me even if it is negative….I will try to get the next chapter in by tomorrow or Friday…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**At Tric**_

"_So Peyton you said that the girls were born three months early? What happened?"_

"_Well Lucas some times twins are born early but obviously not that early. My blood pressure started really getting high and I was put on bed rest for about a month and half before I went into labor. My blood pressure started really spiking so the doctors told me that they would have to induce my labor or me, the babies or both could die. I didn't want to hurt the babies but I didn't have a choice so I agreed to induce. Do you know how hard that was to have to make that heartbreaking decision on my own? I felt like if something would have happened to either one of my girls it would have been my fault. Well it was touch and go for awhile I was in a coma for two days after their birth and they were fighting for their lives as well. When I woke up I was told that Anna was on life support and they didn't think she would make it. They wanted me to turn off the machine but I saw our tiny baby girl laying there and I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her. Then Nathan said something that gave me hope. He said that she was a fighter just like both of her parents. So I kept talking to both of them daily and seeing them daily and finally they both pulled through."_

"_God Peyton I am so sorry you had to go through that on your own. Are the girls okay were there any long term affects?"_

"_No they are both healthy as can be and right where they should be they are walking and starting to really talk more so they are great. I couldn't ask for more. So what have you been up to Lucas. Have you started writing another book yet? It has been awhile since you published the Comet."_

"_I actually have been writing another book. It is about a man who goes home to find that the woman he loves hasn't moved on with her life and that she is still in love with him. Then he comes to realize that he never fell out of love with her. I think it will be a great book. But living in New York hasn't really been for me. We are always going to charity functions and celebrity stuff. I am just really not into that sort of thing."_

"_Better be careful Luke people might think that new book is about me as well." She says grinning. _

"_Maybe it is about you Peyt."_

"_Oh" she says shocked._

"_Come on Peyton you know that I will always love you. You are my Comet. You always have been. I feel in love with you when I was sixteen and I will always love you even if we aren't together." He sighs_

"_Lucas after everything that has happened in the past I don't know if I could ever trust you again. Besides you are married Luke you have a wife that you said 'I Do' to. That was one of the hardest days of my life. To watch you pledge your love for another woman and make that woman your wife. That should have been me Lucas."_

"_I know it should have and I don't know why I didn't see that then. I am a fool for not seeing that before I made that horrible mistake. I know we probably will never be a family but Peyton I do love you and I hope we can at least be friends. For the girls and for us."_

"_Come on Lucas we have never been able to be just friends you know that."_

_He moves closer to her. She is leaning against the bar and he is standing right in front of her._

"_I know Peyton but I am hoping we can try. Please."_

"_Lucas I don't know if that is possible." she cries. Then Lucas looks into her green eyes and says "I love you Peyton Sawyer I always have and I always will." Then he kisses her as only Lucas can kiss Peyton very passionately._

"_Oh god Lucas you shouldn't have done that."_

"_But I wanted to I have wanted to kiss you for so long. You are beautiful Peyton and I am so glad that you are the mother of my children."_

"_Lucas we agreed to be friends and that is it remember just a few minutes ago. God Lucas you can't go and kiss me and expect me not to react to that. You are a married man. I can't do this." She says turning to leave and he grabs her arm._

"_Peyton I am sorry your right I shouldn't have kissed you like that. That was stupid of me. I do want to be friends with you. But as for me being a married man. I am going to ask Lindsey for a divorce. I plan on going to New York tomorrow and packing my things and confronting her. Then I am moving back to Tree Hill. I want to be here Tree Hill is my home Peyton and I need to be with Ellie and Anna. I want to be here to help you. I also want to be around my family. I miss Jamie and I barely know Briana. I want to know them and I want Jamie to have with me what I had with Keith."_

"_Oh Lucas that would be wonderful to have you here all the time so that Ellie and Anna and Jamie and Briana would be able to know you. You have missed so much with all of them. I think Nathan and the other guys would love to have you here also. I know Haley misses her best friend. But even once you get the divorce from Lindsey that doesn't change anything we are still just friends Luke."_

"_I understand that Peyton. I can live with that. Does my mom know that she has granddaughters?"_

"_Yes she does but she agreed not to say anything to you because it really hurt her that you would turn out to be like Dan. She like me didn't know the truth. I am so sorry Lucas I should have tried harder to talk to you about our girls. I should have made you talk to me. I should have fought harder." She says as she begins to cry. Lucas pulls her into his arms and holds her kissing the top of her head. "Its ok Peyton I understand you were scared and though I was abandoning you." He says softly._

_"I don't understand Luke why Lindsey would keep something so important from you. I just can't imagine lying about something like that to the man I am suppose to be in love with."_

_"I know I know. It is really sad that she would stoop that low just to hang on to me. I know that is what she thought. If I knew you were pregnant I would leave her for you. I probably would have Peyt."_

_"She probably realized that you cheated on her with me and she thought that would be a way to get back at me. But Luke she didn't just hurt us she has hurt Anna and Ellie by keeping them away from you." He hugs her tighter and just holds her to him for as long as he can._

"_Well well isn't this cozy? I come to find my husband and ask him to come back home and work on our marriage and then I find him with his ex-girlfriend." Lucas and Peyton turn around to see Lindsey standing in the doorway._

_**Okay sorry to leave in you suspense but I am going to pick up here in the next chapter.**_

_**Please leave feedback and I will gladly accept any suggestions you might have about how the showdown should go down between Lucas, Peyton and Lindsey. Also any other suggestions you might have. I know everyone wants Peyton and Lucas back together but I am going to be taking that slowly. Also I promise more Naley and Brooke scenes are coming. I will try to get the next update up by next Monday hopefully, sooner…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Lindsey! What are you doing here?" Lucas asks._

"_I came to find you to hopefully convince you that our marriage is worth saving. I went to your mom's house and she told me to look here for you."_

"_I am sorry Lindsey but after what you did I can't forgive you. I don't think I ever will be able to forgive you honestly. What you did to me and Peyton and our girls. How could you be so heartless?" Lucas asks her questioningly _

"_What are you talking about Lucas what girls and what did I do to that whore?"_

"_First of all don't call her a whore. Secondly, I am talking about keeping the letter Peyton wrote me about being pregnant by me away from me. Then lying to Peyton about me not wanting our children. How could you do that then for the last two years you have acted like a bitch any time Peyton's name was mentioned blaming her for our marriage and the problems we have been having. You are the one who has ruined our marriage Lindsey."_

"_Lucas what letter are you talking about? I honestly don't know what you mean. What has she been telling you?'_

"_Give it up Lindsey I told Lucas the truth and maybe you should start telling the truth." Peyton says to her getting angry._

"_Listen whore I don't know what you are talking about but I did not know you were pregnant and besides Lucas how do you know that those babies are even yours? You weren't with her when she got pregnant that would mean you would have had to have cheated on me."_

"_Lindsey don't even try to turn this around on me. I know those beautiful angels are mine. Peyton wouldn't lie about that."_

"_So you are going to believe her over your own wife? How could you do that?"_

"_Its easy she has a witness to the phone call where you told her I didn't want anything else to do with her."_

"_Who witnessed it? Probably your other slut of an ex Brooke."_

"_No Nate witnessed it." Lucas says_

"_Leave my best friend out of this Brooke is not a slut so you better watch your big mouth. I have had enough of your lying and deceiving. So back off now or you won't like the results." Peyton tells her getting in her face._

"_Lucas she is threatening me are you going to just stand there and let her threaten me?" She shrieks._

"_Yeah actually I am I think she has a right to. I am actually surprised that she hasn't hit you yet."_

"_No Luke I am not going to hit her. She isn't worth it. But if she opens her mouth one more time to say anything about my best friend again I will hurt her." Peyton says with a smirk._

"_Well Lindsey I would suggest you keep Brooke's name out of your mouth. So Lindsey what do you have to say for yourself?"_

"_I still do not know what you are talking about. Besides you were living with me in New York and we are married Lucas. Who cares if poor little fake blonde Peyton had to go through this alone? Big deal women raise kids by themselves everyday. I couldn't let some tramp ruin what we had."_

"_What did you just say? You just admitted that you knew. You said." Lindsey cuts him off._

"_I know what I said Lucas. I don't give a damn anymore. I wanted you all to myself and if you would have known that that bitch was pregnant with your child you would have left me for her. I am your wife dammit Lucas how can you act this way? You cheat on my with her before we are even married and now you are pissed at me for keeping a little secret. You didn't even have the balls to come clean about cheating on me with her. You asked me how I could keep a secret from you. How could you keep a secret from me then look me in the eyes and vow your love for me and promise to be my husband forever. How Lucas?" She screamed._

"_Do not turn this around Lindsey. Yes maybe I should have told you that I cheated on you but that doesn't compare to the secret you kept from me. You kept my girls from me Lindsey. After this I can't be with you anymore. I won't be. My girls deserve so much better and I plan on giving them that. So I will be filing for divorce and I will be moving back to Tree Hill to be near my girls. Nothing you do or say will change my mind."_

"_No Lucas you aren't moving back to Tree Hill I won't give you a divorce. You don't want to move back here for your girls you want to move back here for that fake blonde whore." She turns and runs out the door before either Peyton or Lucas say another word._

"_Lucas I am so sorry I know that is not how you planned on confronting her. I am sorry I got in her face like that but she really pissed me off."_

"_Peyt its ok maybe it was better this way we both got to confront her. But little does she know I will get my divorce it may take longer but I won't be her husband anymore."_

_**Cut to Lindsey sitting on a park bench crying.**_

"_Lindsey what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh um Haley hi how are you?"_

"_Cut the crap Lindsey what the hell are you doing in Tree Hill?"_

"_I just confronted Lucas. Oh Haley I really need a friend right now. I screwed up big time and now he hates me."_

"_Sorry honey you aren't getting a friend in me. I think you were wrong for what you did to Lucas and Peyton. You should have never done that."_

"_Why is it always about Peyton? Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. I am so tired of hearing her damn name."_

"_Well then Lindsey go back to New York."_

"_Lucas asked me for a divorce and I told him that I won't give him a divorce."_

"_I think you should give him the divorce and just walk away. If he wants to be free let him be free."_

"_He ruined our marriage. He should have told me that he cheated on me with Peyton before he ever proposed to me. That was wrong our marriage started off with a secret between us."_

"_Lindsey Lucas should have told you that he slept with Peyton but he didn't. He married you instead of her. But what you did was way more wrong. You kept his daughters away from him. That was very wrong. I think you should give him the divorce and go back to New York." Haley says as she walks away._

_**Back in Tric a few hours later Peyton is working on Mia's new album when she hears a knock at the studio door..**_

"_Knock Knock. Can I come in?"_

"_Oh my God Julian Baker. What in the world are you doing in Tree Hill?" she says smiling._

"_Well I came to see my favorite friend. I also want to ask you a favor. I know everything that happened with Lucas and you but I would really like to make 'An Unkindness of Ravens' into a movie. I just want your blessing. Then I have to talk to Lucas and get him to agree."_

"_Well I don't know if he will agree or not Julian but you have my vote. That is a great book and could be an even greater movie. But can I ask why you want to make it into a movie?"_

"_Thank you Peyton. I think it is a great story. An epic love story so to speak because honestly Peyton that is what you and Lucas have is an epic Love story."_

_"Maybe but remember Julian he married somebody else. He didn't marry me. But at least he now knows he has two beautiful daughters."_

_"Wow so you told him then that is great. He may have married somebody else but I think he loves you. Think about that. So I have to ask how's Brooke?"_

"_She is great she is getting married to Owen."_

"_I see that's great. I am happy for her."_

_"You really did love her didn't you Julian?"_

_"Yeah Peyton I do love her. I wanted to be with her but she just wasn't over Owen when I met her. Then he came back in the picture and I lost her."_

_"Wow Julian I didn't realize how much you loved her. I am so sorry you lost her."_

_"I am sorry too Peyton. But as long as she is happy I am fine with that."_

"_Oh my god Julian." Peyton and Julian turn around just in time to see Brooke faint at the sight of Julian._

_**Ok that is it for chapter 5 kinda long I know sorry bout that and I know I said it wouldn't be done until at least Friday but once I got started I couldn't stop. Ok we will find out how exactly the ladies know Julian and I promise you Lindsey will be gone within the next few chapters for good. Peyton will get to knock some since into her before she goes. Also, Brooke and Owen will have a wedding but whether it will go off without a hitch or not you will just have to wait and see. The group will be taking an adult trip to Las Vegas in a few chapters as a fresh start to their friendships and a well deserved vacation. Let me know what you think and let me hear any suggestions… I will update soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Preview: This chapter is going to have a few flashbacks. The first one will be about Peyton, Brooke and Julian. You will find out how they met this chapter and also everything that happened to cause Brooke and Owen to split and Julian and Brooke to hook up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters. A few of you wanted to see more Peyton/Lindsey face off. Don't worry those two are not done not by a long shot. That will probably happen in chapter 8 because that is the chapter I am planning on getting rid of Lindsey. So by the middle of chapter 9 Lindsey will be gone.**_

_**(Flashback three and half years ago while Peyton is living in LA)**_

_At LAX. Peyton is waiting for people to start coming off of the plane from New York. She is so excited to see Brooke it has been so long since she has saw her. Just then she sees Brooke coming off the plane. She yells "Brooke over here."_

"_Oh god P. Sawyer I have totally missed you. I am so glad to be here. I really needed the change of scenery. I just have been feeling so awful lately. I can't believe its over."_

"_Oh B. you will be fine I promise. Owen wasn't worth your time if he couldn't deal with your New York lifestyle. You have a company to run and if he can't get that then screw him. You are so much better than that."_

"_I Peyton but I can't help it I really love him."_

"_I know you do Brooke I know you do. But sometimes things happen for a reason."_

"_So come on lets get going we are having dinner with Julian tonight."_

"_Wait who is Julian? Are you dating someone and forgot to tell me about it?"_

"_Um no Brooke he is just a friend. He is a movie producer and I met him while the studio was shooting a music video. He knew the artist so he produced the video as a special favor to them. I was there and we just started talking and became really good friends."_

"_Oh I see. Ok I thought maybe you were keeping me in the dark." Peyton just looks and Brooke and rolls her eyes._

_A few hours later at some LA restaurant. Peyton and Brooke are sitting at a table when a tall handsome guy walks up to them. "So Peyton this must be the famous Brooke Davis I have been hearing about." He says smiling at Brooke._

"_Oh my god Julian. Wait Peyton you were talking about Julian Baker? Wow"_

"_Brooke Julian how do you two know each other?" She asks looking strangely at them both._

"_We met in New York about a year ago. We sort of dated while Owen and I were on a break."_

"_Wait Julian Brooke is the girl you were talking about when you came back from New York? Wow what a small world. Why didn't either of you tell me about this?"_

"_Owen and I were only split up for a few months and Julian and I agreed to just be friends. So when his work was done he returned to LA. But we have done a really bad job of keeping in touch."_

"_It looks that way. Well you guys can catch up tonight then. How about that?" She says as Brooke and Julian just stare at each other._

"_Two days later Peyton hears a knock at her apartment door. She gets up to answer it and when she opens the door she sees Julian standing there. "Peyton can we take a walk so I can talk to you about some things?"_

"_Sure let me just leave a note for Brooke and we will be on our way." She writes the note then suggests that they walk towards the beach._

"_Ok Peyton this may come as a surprise but I am in love with Brooke. When I met her in New York I fell completely in love with her." _

_Peyton just stands there looking at him. They start walking back towards Peyton's apartment. Just as they are getting ready to walk in the door Peyton says "You have to tell her how you feel."_

"_I don't know if I can or not. It broke my heart when she took Owen back." Peyton opens the door and her and Julian see Brooke and Owen hugging. _

_*End of Flashback*_

_Peyton and Julian run to check on Brooke after she fainted from the sight of Julian. She is just staring to come to._

"_Brooke are you ok?" Peyton asks looking concerned._

"_Yeah I am fine. I don't know what happened to be I just got light headed for a minute."_

"_Maybe I should give you guys some space. Peyton I will see you later. We can talk more about that idea I came to you about earlier."_

"_Um yeah ok Julian like I said that is a great idea to me. I will see you later."_

"_Ok P. Sawyer what the hell was he doing here?"_

"_He is in town to talk to Lucas about making 'An Unkindness of Ravens' into a movie. Why did you faint when you saw Julian?"_

"_I guess I was just so shocked to see him standing in your office that I passed out."_

"_Why though? I don't understand Brooke what happened that would shock you to see him?"_

"_Well P. I have a confession to make. Do you remember about six months ago when Owen went to Texas and I went back to New York for a few weeks?"_

"_Um yeah why?"_

"_I sort of ran into Julian and he told me that he was in love with me. It totally freaked me out. So I just walked away from him. I didn't say a single word I just walked out the door without looking back. The thing is I really love Owen. But I think I might be in love with Julian." And Peyton just stands there staring at her too shocked to say anything._

_Meanwhile…._

_Lucas is at the river court shooting around with Nathan and Jamie when Julian walks up to them._

"_Hey Lucas how have you been?"_

"_Oh Julian hey. I have been better honestly what with finding out I have twin daughters who are 15 months old and finding out my wife knew about the girls and kept that from me since before they were born. But I am ok otherwise."_

"_Um yeah I can't imagine how you feel. I am so sorry you have had to go through this."_

"_Uncle Luke who is he?" Jamie asks Lucas._

"_Oh I am sorry Jamie this is Julian Baker. He is a friend of mine from New York. Julian this is my nephew Jamie and my little brother Nathan. And this beautiful girl here is Haley." He says as Haley walks up to join them._

"_Hey Hales what are you doing here and where is Briana?" Nathan asks her._

"_Oh I was just going for a walk Karen called and asked if I would bring Briana over for a bit to play with Lilly, Ellie, and Anna. So I said sure. It has been hectic lately and I just wanted to take a walk and clear my head."_

"_Wait my mom has three toddlers and Lilly?" Lucas asks_

"_Yeah she does. She wanted to spend time with them. Besides you know that Lilly is her big helper." She says with a grin._

"_Ok I suppose. But maybe I should go get Ellie and Anna or at least go help my mom a bit."_

_Haley laughs "Lucas your mom can handle it I promise. She has had all of them plus Jamie several times all by herself."_

"_So Julian what are you doing here?"_

"_Yeah look at him changing the subject cause he knows I am right." Haley says with a laugh._

"_Oh yeah I wanted to talk to you about my offer to turn 'Unkindness of Ravens' into a movie. I was hoping maybe we could set a time to get together and go over the offer. I think this is a story that needs to be told on the big screen."_

"_Well I have been thinking about your offer. Its just I am not sure since it really is a story of my life and the people I care most about. But a lot has happened so I haven't really been able to think about it. Did you happen to talk to Peyton to get her opinion? It would mean a lot to me if she was on board with the idea."_

"_Yeah I did talk to her and she thinks it is a great idea."_

"_Ok hey Hales Nate what do you think about making the book into a movie?"_

"_I think it is a great idea." Nathan says. "Lucas you should really do it. It would be a great movie and even though I know what happens I would so totally go see it."_

"_Ok lets set a time and figure it all out."_

_Julian says "That sounds good to me._

_Later at Karen's house…_

"_Hey mom. How's everything going? How are all my girls?"_

"_Oh Lucas. Things are good Ellie, Anna and Briana are all taking a nap. How are you honey? We haven't had a chance to talk since you found out about the girls."_

"_I am doing ok. I want to apologize to you mom."_

"_What on earth for?"_

"_For Lindsey's lies making you think that I am anything like Dan. If I would have know that Peyton was pregnant I would have been there for her. I would have been there through out her pregnancy and when she went into labor I would have been there holding her hand. I love her so much mom. Lindsey isn't willing to give me a divorce. She wants to go to counseling. I don't I can't be with someone who will keep secrets important secrets from me."_

"_Lucas it did hurt me to think that you we re abandoning Peyton and your children like Dan did us. I am not going to lie. That hurt me more than anything and that is why I never confronted you. I figured you had made up your mind and I wouldn't change it."_

"_Mom why did you move back to Tree Hill?"_

"_Tree Hill is my home Lucas. You remember when you moved to Charleston with Keith? I told you that there is only One Tree Hill and it is our home. I meant that. I want Lilly to grow up here and experience the things you experienced. Here she can be closer to her family and learn more about her father. I also wanted to be closer to Ellie and Anna. They are wonderful Lucas and I am so sorry that you missed so much of their lives."_

"_I am sorry too. I really hope that I can make up some time and be a great dad. Just like Keith was a great dad to me."_

_**Okay I am going to stop the chapter here. Tell me what you think so far. I am hoping to get the next chapter done soon. So I promise I will update as soon as I can. I do have a favor to ask you though. Can you give me some suggestions? Should Lindsey meet the twins? Which of the three leading ladies would you like to see end up pregnant before the end of the story? I am also thinking of how to write the Vegas trip I was originally planning on it being the core five characters but I am now thinking of making it just Peyton, Brooke and Haley as kind of Brooke's bachelorette party with a surprise guest or two. So let me know which you would rather see happen.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is Chapter 7. We will have scenes of Lucas, Peyton and the twins in this chapter. I will also begin to fade Lindsey out and start preparing the way for the Brooke/Owen wedding. This chapter and into next chapter Lindsey will square off with Peyton, Brooke and surprisingly Karen. So I hope you enjoy….**_

_**Peyton is in the nursery playing with Anna and Ellie. It has been two weeks since Lucas found out he was a daddy and since he has been spending a lot of time at Peyton's house.**_

"_Hey Peyt." Peyton looks up to see Lucas standing in the doorway of the nursery._

"_Hey Lucas. How are you today?"_

"_I am better now that I get to see my girls. How are you my little angel?" He asks as he picks up Anna. Just then Ellie crawls over to him and says "dada"_

"_Aww that is so cute Luke she wants your attention too. I think our girls are going to both be daddy's little girls." She says with a smile as Lucas sits on the floor beside Ellie while still holding Anna._

"_Oh come here baby girl I have enough room for both of you to sit on my lap." Ellie crawls up beside her sister and sits on her daddy's lap._

"_They are wonderful Peyton. Again I am so sorry that you had to go through it all on your own for so long. I wanted to discuss some things with you. If its ok I would like to maybe talk now while we play with the girls" He says _

"_Sure what's up Luke?"_

"_Well I am going back to New York tomorrow. But only for one day. I will be home tomorrow evening. I am going to get my stuff. But the thing is I really need to find somewhere else to stay. I can't keep staying with Nathan and Haley or my Mom and Andy. So I was wondering if when I get back you wouldn't mind helping me find somewhere close to you to live. That way I can be here whenever you need me to help with the girls. I want your approval though since you are the mother of my children and I want you to be comfortable with where they will be staying some times. Do you think you can help me maybe?"_

"_Sure Luke but I have a better idea. Why don't you stay here for awhile? I have an extra bedroom and I really think it would be good for you to be able to spend time with the girls day or night. You could help me with the bills and it would actually save both of us money and the girls would have their daddy here all the time. But if you aren't comfortable with that I can understand. I just think it would be good for everyone."_

"_Yeah Peyton that would be a great idea if you are sure you don't mind."_

"_Lucas I am the one who came up with the idea. Of course I don't mind silly." She says and tosses a pillow towards him barely hitting his leg._

"_Hey I am holding our daughters here." He says tossing the pillow back at her while laughing._

"_Oh I didn't even come close to hitting them." She laughs._

"_This is nice Peyton sitting here being friends and playing with the girls." _

_While they are sitting there playing with the girls they don't know that Lindsey is outside the house waiting for Lucas to come outside so she can confront him and demand he move back to New York and be her husband._

"_Well Peyton why don't we take the girls for a walk it is a beautiful day."_

"_Sure they would like. Let me just get their coats and I will be ready." Peyton gets the girls coats and Lucas helps her put them on. They get the stroller and put the girls into it. When they open the door and walk out Lindsey crosses the street and starts yelling at Peyton "You are nothing but a whore. He is still my husband and you have him in your house doing god knows what with him. How pathetic Peyton go get your own man."_

"_Lindsey" Lucas starts but Peyton cuts him off._

"_Lucas take the girls back inside it is time Lindsey and I settle this right now." Just then Brooke walks up._

"_Luke Peyton's right take the girls inside and let P and I handle Lindsey." Brooke says. Looking defeated Lucas takes the girls back inside._

"_Lindsey how dare you start screaming at me in front of my daughters? You scared the hell out of them. Why don't you get your ass off my property. I have had enough of you and your shit. I am done with it. Lucas doesn't want to be with you. Get over yourself and just sign the damn divorce papers already."_

"_Why don't you just shut the hell up Peyton I am tired of hearing your name. Blah blah blah Lucas didn't marry me boo hoo hoo. Cry me a freaking river Peyton. He married me and he will stay married to me whether you like or not. Leave my husband alone and stay away from him."_

"_Ok Lindsey you have stepped way out of bounds here. Nobody talks to my best friend like that." Brooke says getting in her face._

"_Brooke its ok I can handle her."_

"_Yeah Brooke she can handle me. Peyton you are nothing but a whore who needs to fess up that those girls in there are not Lucas' you just want him back so you are using them to get to him. Its not his fault you can't keep your legs closed and you got pregnant with two bastards." before she could finish her rant Peyton knocks her back on her ass._

"_Lindsey I will take a lot but you will not speak that way about my children. Now I suggest you get up and go back to New York and sign the divorce papers." Then Peyton stomps back into the house. Lucas comes out and asks Brooke what happened._

"_Peyton just knocked Lindsey onto her ass for talking about the girls. Now its my turn. Lindsey don't you ever speak those baby's names again. If I hear you even utter one word about either Ellie, Anna or Peyton I will hurt you. That is not a threat that is a promise that you can take to the bank. So take yourself and get out of here. As for Lucas give him the divorce he wants so he can move on. Stop chasing a man who doesn't want you."_

"_Oh right like Brooke Davis never chased a man that didn't want her. I read the book Brooke you chased Lucas as well and if I had to guess I would say you still wanted to be with him. So that is the pot calling the kettle black."_

"_No Lindsey I don't want Lucas. What happened between him and I was a long time ago. I let him go so that he could be happy with Peyton and so my best friend would be happy. I suggest you do the same thing." With that Brooke walks into the house._

"_Go home Lindsey you aren't wanted here." Then Lucas walks into the house leaving Lindsey standing there stunned._

_Inside the house… "Peyton I am so sorry she showed up here. I didn't mean to bring this to your home and in front of our girls." Lucas says apologizing._

"_Luke it isn't your fault she followed you here. You didn't even know she was still in town. I feel better now that I was able to take out my frustration on her." Peyton says with a grin. They all laugh._

"_Yeah actually I feel better too P. I really let her have it when you walked back in. That felt good."_

"_Thanks for sticking up for me B."_

"_Any time my dear best friend."_

_**Cut to Karen's house….**_

_Lindsey knocks on the door and Karen answers. "Lindsey what are you doing here?"_

"_Karen I know you don't really care for me but I want you to tell your son to come home with me to New York. He can't keep this little charade up for long. It's getting old."_

"_Lindsey I am sorry but I most certainly will not tell him to do that. I don't blame him for asking you for a divorce. How could you keep something so important from him?"_

"_Oh Karen what the hell do you know. You raised him to be dependent on you for everything. I am so sick of this town and all the people in it who think they are better than everybody. I am especially sick of Peyton Sawyer so she has been raising two kids by herself wow she isn't the only single mom out there. Seriously who cares. What kind of a mom can she make being a whore? I demand my husband leaves here with me at once and that he stays away from that home wrecking whore."_

"_Lindsey get the hell out of my house. You will not come in here and talk to me that way and you will not talk about the people I love that way. I raised Lucas to be a very stable young man. He has done more in his 25 years than most people have done in 60 years. So give him the divorce and stay out of his life. As for Peyton, she is a wonderful mother and a better person than you will ever be. Peyton has never been a whore and she fights for what she wants. Lucas doesn't love you like he loves her. Can't you see that? Get that through your head. Leave Tree Hill go back to New York and sign the damn papers Lindsey. Oh yeah stay the hell away from my son, Peyton and their daughters." Then Karen slams the door in her face. Lindsey just stands there crying. Then she decides to go back to New York._

_**Okay I am going to end here. Let me know what you think and yes Lindsey will be gone by the beginning to middle of the next chapter. Preview: Peyton, Brooke and Haley start planning Brooke's wedding to Owen. Lucas and Peyton start growing closer. The ladies plan a trip to Vegas and unknown to them they will run into two people from their past that will lead to heartache and joy….Stay tuned**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok this is Chapter 8 I hope you enjoy…**_

_Two days after Lindsey confronted Peyton. Lucas is laying in his bed at Peyton's remembering what had happened the day before when he had gone to New York to get the rest of his belongings._

_*Flashback*_

_Lucas walks into the apartment that he had shared with Lindsey. "Lucas what are you doing here?" Lindsey asks surprised to see him._

"_I just came to get my things Lindsey. I am moving back to Tree Hill where I belong. You can choose to fight the divorce but I will divorce you one way or another." He says as he starts packing his things to be shipped back home._

"_But Lucas I love you." she cries._

"_But I don't love you! Not anymore."_

_*End Flashback*_

_Lucas hears a knock at the door and as he gets up he hears Peyton answer it. "Hi I am looking for Lucas Scott." A man says_

"_Yeah I'm Lucas Scott how can I help you?"_

"_I have a delivery for you. I just need a signature from you and it is all yours."_

"_Um yeah sure no problem." Lucas signs for the package then opens the envelope._

"_What is it Luke?" Peyton asks looking concerned._

"_it's the divorce papers from Lindsey. She signed them. She also went to the court house yesterday and filed them." He finds a note from Lindsey that simply says. "I am truly sorry Lucas. I would like to come and meet your girls and apologize to you and Peyton face to face. I will be in Tree Hill in a few days." Lucas just stares at the note and decides not to say anything just yet to Peyton._

"_I can't believe after everything she finally signed the papers. I know that it is what you wanted Luke but I am sorry. Its all my fault I shouldn't have given in that night. I should have walked away."_

_*Flashback*_

_Peyton is sitting at her desk at Tric looking through cd's for new bands when she hears a knock at the door. "What are you doing here Lucas?"_

"_I just wanted to come by and see how you have changed the place. It looks good Peyton you did a great job. I also wanted apologize to you for hurting you so much in the past."_

"_Lucas the past is the past you are with Lindsey now."_

"_Peyton I know I have hurt you so much and I am sorry for that."_

"_Lucas just go away your with Lindsey now." Lucas then kisses her passionately and says. "Make love to me one last time Peyton."_

"_Lucas I…" Then he stops her words by kissing her again._

_*End Flashback.*_

"_Peyton stop you didn't cause this. If we hadn't made love that night we wouldn't have the two perfect little angels that are in there sleeping right now."_

"_I know but still Lucas what we did was wrong. You cheated on Lindsey and then the very same night went home and proposed to her. I feel like I am the person who ruined your life."_

"_You didn't ruin my life Peyton you have made it better by making me a father. I love those girls more than life itself and I love you Peyton Sawyer always have and always will." Then he pulls her into his arms and kisses her forehead._

_**Over at Naley's Haley and Nathan are laying in bed enjoying the peace.**_

"_So what do you have planned for today Mrs. Scott?" Nathan asks smiling._

"_Well Mr. Scott I am meeting Peyton and Brooke at Tric to start planning Brooke and Owen's wedding. We have to make plans fast they have decided to get married in three weeks!" she exclaims _

"_Wow that quick? What's the rush."_

"_I don't know Brooke just said she's waited long enough."_

"_Well sounds fun then. Are you taking Briana?"_

"_Um well I think Luke was going to keep Ellie and Anna so I was going to see if you would keep Bri?"_

"_Sure no problem she's daddy's girl anyway!" he laughs at the look on her face. "Maybe I will see if my big brother wants to bring the girls over here and hang out."_

"_That sounds like a good idea. Can you believe Peyton asked him to move in there with her and the girls? Why would she do that when she told him she just wanted to be friends and nothing else?"_

"_Actually Hales I can believe she would ask him. She just wants to help Lucas make up for lost time. So this is her way of helping by allowing him to be with the girls 24 hours a day. I think for now she just wants to be friends but come on Haley it's Lucas and Peyton. They can never be just friends."_

"_I guess your right. I just hope they don't rush into anything. He isn't even divorced yet."_

"_I know but they are both pretty smart. I think they'll be ok honey." he says kissing his wife._

_**Brooke's house….**_

"_Owen I am leaving for Tric now." Brooke yells just as Owen walks up behind her and puts his arms around her._

"_You don't have to yell I am right here. Have fun making all the plans. I will miss you today baby. Tell Peyton and Haley I said hi."_

"_Ok I will." She says as she walks out the door without even a kiss goodbye._

_*Flashback*_

"_Brooke if you think you are in love with Julian do you really want to marry Owen?"_

"_P. I love Owen I will be happy to be his wife." she says defensively._

"_Ok Brooke calm down. If you want to marry Owen I will stand behind you 100% you know that. I have always had your back just like you had mine with Psycho Derek and Lindsey the other day. But I think you should seriously think long and hard before you say 'I do'. So that you don't make a mistake like Lucas did with Lindsey." Brooke just sits there staring at her best friend._

_*End Flashback*_

"_Hey Brooke." Haley calls out._

"_Hey guys. You ready to get started?"_

"_Sure B. Davis lets plan your wedding."_

_They all start talking about the wedding plans and discussing dresses and colors. Then out of nowhere Haley says. "I think we need to take a girls trip to Las Vegas before the wedding." _

"_Haley James Scott that is a great idea." Peyton says._

"_Whoa slow down. Hello, I am getting married in three weeks we can't just take off on some trip."_

"_Andy why not?" Haley asks_

"_Yeah Brooke it would be fun just the three of us. No guys no kids just fun and relaxation." Peyton says._

"_Well I guess it wouldn't hurt. But the only days that I could possibly go are during the week. The week right before the wedding."_

"_That's perfect. It's settled then we are going to Las Vegas in little over two weeks." Haley says grinning._

"_But you guys who will watch the kids?" Brooke asks_

"_Oh honey their father's can watch them. It won't kill them." Haley says with a laugh._

"_Besides Karen and Deb will be here if they get into trouble." Peyton adds._

"_Well ok then I am out of reasons not to go. So I guess one of us should probably start making some travel plans."_

"_Oh I am so on it!" Peyton exclaims_

_They go back to making plans for the wedding and the trip. Little do they know that Julian has heard everything from just outside the door and he starts thinking of a way to get Brooke back._

_*Flashback three weeks before*_

_Brooke is getting ready to lock up COB when the door opens and Julian walks in._

"_Julian wha.." before she can finish her sentence he pulls her into a kiss and says. "I love you Brooke Davis." Brooke then kisses him back very passionately. Things heat up and they end up making love on the floor of the store. Afterwards "Oh god Julian what have we done." Brooke cries._

_*End Flashback*_

"_I will have you back Brooke. I love you and I am willing to fight for you." Julian says to himself then he turns and walks away to set his new plan into action._

_**At Peyton's house Lucas is sitting on the floor of the nursery playing with Anna and Ellie when there is a knock at the door. He grabs the monitor and head to answer it.**_

"_Hey Luke what's up?" Nathan asks._

"_Hey Nate what are you doing here?"_

"_Well I knew that you had the girls and I was planning on calling you and asking you to come over and hang out but then I realized it would be easier for me to get one baby ready than you having to get two ready." He says with a smile._

"_Hey that is cool I would love the company and from what I have saw our girls get along great."_

"_Oh yeah they love playing together. Where are the girls?"_

"_Oh they are in the nursery but we should probably move them out here in the living room where we have more room."_

"_Yeah great idea let me just put Briana down and I will help you bring the girls and some of the toys out here."_

"_Sounds good." They start getting toys together to take to the living room. Nate picks up Anna and says "Hey baby girl you look more and more like your mama everyday. Come on Uncle Nate will carry you into the living room to play with your sister and your baby cousin." He smiles as he carries his niece to the living room while Lucas carries Ellie. They put the girls down on the floor and sit there watching them play._

"_Luke did you think when we played that first one on one basketball game that we would ever be this close? Sitting here watching our children play together?"_

_Lucas replies with a laugh. "No I didn't I hated you then. All I could think about was putting you in your place."_

"_And taking my girlfriend from me. Which you eventually did. But I am glad actually. Peyton is now one of my best friends and I would do anything for her. Even kick your ass which I wanted to do when we all thought you didn't want the girls."_

"_Thanks my own brother wanted to kick my ass for something I didn't even have control over." he laughs_

"_Hey dude I didn't know you didn't know. If that makes sense."_

"_Yeah it makes sense I know what you mean. You all thought I was like Dan. I even feel a little like Dan. But I didn't intentionally abandon my girls."_

"_Yeah and that is the difference. You're a great guy Luke. Dan isn't. So have you heard from Lindsey at all?"_

"_Yeah I got the divorce papers this morning. She signed them. But she included a note she wants to meet the girls and apologize to me and Peyton in person."_

"_Wow what did Peyton have to say about that?"_

"_I told her about the divorce papers and she started blaming herself for ruining my life. But I haven't told her yet about Lindsey wanting to meet the girls. I will I just didn't want her worrying about it today while she is helping Brooke and Hales with the wedding stuff. When she gets home I will tell her and find out what she wants to do."_

"_That was probably smart. Knowing Peyton she probably would have worried all day and that isn't fair to her or Brooke or Haley for that matter it would have ended up being a day of comforting Peyton instead of planning a wedding. Oh did I tell you that Dan has started asking if he can meet his grandchildren? He wants to meet all four of them. He says he is going to ask you to see them."_

"_He isn't getting near my daughters." Just then they hear another knock at the door and Lucas gets up to get it. Shocked by who he sees at the door._

"_Hi Lucas! Can I meet your beautiful daughters?" He just looks back at Nathan shocked._

_**Okay I have left this where it could be Dan or Lindsey at the door. I am going to keep you in suspense as to who it is. I know I said Lindsey would be gone in this chapter but I really don't know. I really wanted to write something else involving her so let me know what you think. Also, tell me who you think it is at the door. It may not even be Dan or Lindsey keep that in mind also there are other people it could be….Til next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9-Thanks for all of the reviews on Chapter 8. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming…**_

"_**Well Lucas are you going to let me in to meet my granddaughter's?" Dan asks with a smirk.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here Dan?" Nate asks as he gets up to block Dan's view of the girls.**_

"_**I heard Lucas was back in town and living with Peyton none the less. I was shocked to learn that the adorable twin girls Peyton gave birth to were my sons children. Wow Lucas guess you were more like me than you ever thought you would be."**_

"_**I am nothing like you. You are a murdering bastard and a terrible father. I didn't intentionally abandon my children unlike you. I will not let you anywhere near my girls so stay away from them. While your at it stay away from my entire family." He says as he slams the door in Dan's face. Dan walks away looking sadly back at the closed door.**_

"_**I can't believe he would have the nerve to show up here and ask to see the girls. Why would he think that I would allow him anywhere near my angels?" Lucas asks Nathan is disbelief.**_

"_**Because he is Dan Scott he thinks he can do whatever he wants and get away with it."**_

"_**Yeah well he won't be around Ellie and Anna. I won't allow it." Just then Lucas' cell phone rings. "Hello!"**_

"_**Lucas it's Lindsey. I was wondering if you got the divorce papers and my note. I want to know if you have thought about my request."**_

"_**Lindsey I can't deal with you right now. I truly don't want or need a face to face apology and if you think Peyton is going to let you get anywhere near our daughters you are crazy. I suggest you just go on with your life and leave us alone." He then hangs up on her.**_

"_**Wow you get to deal with Dan and Lindsey within a few minutes of each other. That sucks dude. It seems you have made the decision without discussing it with Peyton. Do you think that is wise?"**_

"_**I am still going to discuss it with her Nate but I just couldn't deal with Lindsey right now. If Peyton wants to talk to her or let her see the girls I will be fine with that but for right now I can't deal with it."**_

"_**I can understand that. Maybe we should start keeping our eyes open and watching for Dan. You never know he could try anything to get close to the kids."**_

"_**Yeah your right. We have to keep our eyes open at all times."**_

_**Back at Tric…**_

"_Well ladies it has been fun but I really need to get to Jamie's school and pick him up and then get home and cook dinner for my family. Peyton are we still on for tomorrow to work on my new album?" Haley asks_

"_Hell yeah I can't wait for the third Haley James Scott album. The last one was amazing I am so glad I got to work on it with you." Peyton says smiling._

"_Me too I had a great time. But I will see you guys later and don't forget to let Lucas and Owen know about our trip. Let me know what they say. Later gators." She says as she walks out the door laughing._

"_Bye Haley!" Brooke and Peyton say in unison. Just then Lucas and the girls walk in._

"_Hey Peyton, hey Brooke. I hope you don't mind but we were getting kind of restless at home after Nathan and Briana left. So we decided to take a drive."_

"_Of course we don't mind. I love seeing my god-daughters. Hello, baby girls." Brooke says as she walks over to the girls. Ellie reaches out to Brooke for her to take her while Anna clings to her daddy. "Well well little Miss Anna Brooke Scott. I see that I have been replaced. Don't' worry though sweetheart your mommy chose your daddy over me a few times as well. But I always win in the end." Brooke says smiling at Anna._

"_Oh come on Brooke I never chose Lucas over you. Besides I think Anna is going to be a daddy's girl while Ellie is always going to be a mommy's girl. And Brooke they both are crazy about you."_

"_I know but that is the first time Anna hasn't jumped into my arms. She always does no matter who has her. But oh well Ellie still loves me. Don't you princess?" She says sweetly to the baby. Then Ellie looks at Peyton and reaches for her saying "Mama"_

"_Well so much for me getting any love today from my favorite girls." She say handing Ellie to Peyton. "Ok guys I am going go home and inform my fiancé of our trip that you guys have decided is a great idea."_

"_Oh come on Brooke you know it will be fun. Plus we are going to use that as your bachelorette party."_

"_Yeah your right ok I am kind of excited about it I have to admit. Well see you later."_

"_Bye Brooke." Lucas says then to Peyton "What trip?"_

"_Oh Haley thought it would be a great idea for the three of us girls to take a trip to Las Vegas as Brooke's bachelorette party. So how would you like to keep the girls for three whole days by yourself? Please?"_

"_Las Vegas? Haley suggested that? Well ok then. I think it is a great idea and of course I don't mind keeping the girls. If I need any help I am sure my mom would love to help me out." He says laughing._

"_I know isn't kind of funny that Haley would suggest that instead of say me or Brooke? But I agree I think your mom would love to help if you needed it. I also think Brooke really needs to get away for a few days before the wedding."_

"_What would you guys have done if Brooke would have said no?"_

"_Duh kidnapped her of course. Did you know Skillz wanted to kidnap you before your wedding to Lindsey?"_

"_Um no why?"_

"_He thought that you should be marrying me instead. He also wanted to lock Lindsey in a closet and put me in her dress so you would marry me. Then he wanted me to object when it came to that part."_

"_Wow I didn't know any of that. I wish you would have done one of those. Any of them I wouldn't have cared. I guess Skillz new then that Lindsey and I wouldn't last."_

"_Yeah I guess so. But he said he was always rooting for me to be the one you married."_

"_Yeah me too. Anyway speaking of Lindsey. She wants to apologize to you and me face to face and she wants to meet the girls. I told her no today when she called. But it is up to you."_

"_You know Lucas I think I agree with you. I am done with her and I don't need an apology from her. I also don't want her anywhere near my girls after everything she has said about them."_

"_That's what I thought you would say but I thought you had a right to decide for yourself. Also, we need to keep a really close eye on the girls from now on."_

"_What why what happened?" she says getting concerned_

"_Dan showed up at the house today wanting to meet Ellie and Anna. I told him to leave and never come back. Peyton I don't want him anywhere near you or the girls. I don't trust him at all."_

"_Oh I totally agree Luke he is bad news. But Luke lets go home I have had a long day of planning for a wedding and I just want to be in my own house relaxing with my beautiful daughters." They gather everything up and head to the house._

_**The next day at Tric in the recording studio Haley and Peyton are working on Haley's new album.**_

"_Ok Haley that was great. Lets stop there and get some lunch."_

"_That was a great session. Peyton can we talk for a bit?"_

"_Sure Haley what's up?"_

"_I wanted to talk to you about Lucas. I know that you said you want to just be friends with him and raise the girls together. But come on Peyton I have held you why you cried for him and when the girls were born. I know you are still in love with him so why won't you take a chance. And don't tell me its because he is still married. Nathan told me Lindsey signed and filed the papers."_

"_I don't know Haley I guess I am afraid of getting hurt again. Only this time it isn't just me that gets hurt it is also the girls that it will hurt. But your right I am still in love with him and I know that he is still in love with me."_

"_I understand your scared Peyton but what if you don't try again? Now that you have him back in your life can you really not be with him? You guys are Lucas and Peyton you are meant to be. Just like Nathan and I are. You two have fought the odds several times to be together. I think you should try again for both of your sakes."_

"_Your right Haley. Um do you mind I need to take a walk and think. I will be back soon."_

"_No I don't mind but we had a great morning why don't we just call it a day and pick it up tomorrow?"_

"_Ok see you tomorrow." They both leave but instead of going for a walk Peyton goes home._

"_Lucas where are you?"_

"_I am in my room Peyt."_

"_Hey where's the girls?"_

"_My mom asked if she could take them for awhile I didn't think you would mind so I said yeah. I thought she would have them back before you got home. I wanted to do some writing while.." Peyton cuts him off with a passionate kiss. "Ok don't get me wrong Peyt. That was amazing but what's going on?"_

"_I love you Lucas Scott. I want everything with you. I want us to be a family."_

"_Oh Peyton I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too." Then he kisses her again and they fall back onto the bed and make love for the first time in two years._

_**Meanwhile at Naley's..**_

"_Nate I'm home." Haley calls out._

"_Hi, honey I wasn't expecting you for a little while longer. My mom has Briana for awhile she claims she wants to spend quality time with her."_

"_Oh well that is good. Peyton needed to clear her head. I know you told me not to but I asked her about Lucas."_

"_What? Why Hales?"_

"_I just though she needed to face her fears a little. Don't worry I didn't push her too much."_

"_Oh can't you ever let things happen on there ow" She cuts him off by kissing him._

"_Mr. Scott I think we should take this argument up to our room. We have no kids in the house." She says smiling at him._

"_Ok Mrs. Scott you asked for it." Laughing he picks her up and carries her upstairs._

_**Okay what did you guys think? I know I have made everybody happy by putting Leyton back together. I was going to wait a while longer but I decided you guys had waited long enough and the next two chapters are going to be mainly the Vegas trip and the wedding so it will involve mostly Haley, Peyton, Brooke and Julian. So please let me know what you think and review, review, review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ok so Chapter 10 is up. Let me know what you think. This is mostly the trip to Vegas.**_

_**Two weeks later at the airport. The flight attendant announces over the intercom "Flight 473 to Las Vegas now boarding."**_

"_Ok that's us." Peyton says as she gets up to board the plane._

"_Come here Peyt." Lucas says as he pulls her into his arms and kisses her. "I love you and I will be waiting for you to get home. I will miss you babe. You guys have fun."_

"_Aww Luke I will miss you and the girls so much. I love you too very, very much." She says as she kisses him again._

_Nathan hugs and kisses Haley while Owen tells Brooke to have fun and he will miss her. Then the girls board the plane._

"_I am going to really miss the girls and Lucas. Haley thank you for making me open my eyes. The last two weeks have been awesome. We have been a real family and I am so happy about that."_

"_Well you are so very welcome. I'm so very glad that I could help open your eyes and help get you two back together."_

"_Hey B. Davis are you excited about this trip?" Peyton asks but Brooke is just staring off into space like she is in her own little world. "Brooke!"_

"_Huh What?" Brooke asks looking confused._

"_Where did you go? I was asking you if you were excited about the trip."_

"_Yeah I am. I think we will have a ton of fun." Then she just gets really quiet and retreats back into her own little world. Haley and Peyton talk about the kids and family while Brooke just stares out the window thinking about Julian. Then they land in Las Vegas._

_As they are getting off the plane and going to get their luggage they hear. "Well, well if it isn't the Tree Hill Trio!" They all turn around to see Jake Jagielski standing behind them._

"_Oh my God Jake!" Peyton shrieks. "What are you doing in Vegas?"_

"_Well Nikki has Jenny this week so I decided to take a vacation. What are the three of you doing here?"_

"_Well Brooke here is getting married on Saturday so we decided to take a trip before she gets married." Haley explains. Just then Peyton's phone rings._

"_Oh hold on I have to take this. Hey baby, how are the girls?" As she talks to Lucas Jake asks "Peyton has kids?"_

"_Yes she does she has twin girls who are sixteen and half months old. Elizabeth Karen and Anna Brooke Scott." Brooke tells him with a huge smile thinking of the girls._

"_Wait did you just say Scott? Are they Lucas'? I thought he was married like two years ago to his editor?" Jake asks looking confused._

"_Why Jake Jagielski you sound jealous." Brooke teases._

"_Brooke knock it off. He did get married Jake. It is a really long story but Luke is divorced now. Lucas and I are becoming a family with our girls" Peyton answers after hanging up the phone._

"_Oh ok then. Well it was great seeing you guys. I have to get going. Take care." Jake walks away seeming just a little upset._

_An hour later Brooke, Haley, and Peyton are just checking into the hotel room. "Oh wow look at this we have a hot tub in our room. Peyton you did a great job with the planning of this trip." Haley says to her._

"_Yeah this suite is amazing P. Thank you so much for loving me enough to do this for me. Both of it's great." Brooke says tearing up with joy._

"_Hey B. Davis we just wanted you to have an awesome time before you get married." Peyton says smiling._

"_Hey guys I am going to get some ice and check on our VIP passes." Haley says._

"_Ok P. Sawyer where is your head at right now? I saw the look on your face when Jake walked up. You don't still have feelings for him do you?" Brooke asks._

"_No B. of course not. It's just I was shocked to see him after all this time. The last time I saw him was when I went to Savannah and realized that I was still in love with Lucas. I told Jake we would have our someday. But Brooke I knew then that my heart would always belong to Lucas. But I am ok I was just shocked is all."_

"_Well as long as you are ok then that is all I need to hear. So dear best friend what do you have planned for us for the next two days?"_

"_You will just have to wait and see." She grins._

"_Oh come on just give me a little hint. Please." Just then Haley walks back in the room without any ice in her hands._

"_Um Tutor Mom I thought you were going to get ice?" Brooke asks looking confused._

"_Yeah um about that. I lied! I was actually going to check on your first surprise."_

"_Ooh what is it?" Brooke asks excitedly._

"_Can't tell you. But you do need to get this blindfold on." Peyton says_

"_What why?" Brooke asks_

"_Well because its payback time. Remember my bridal shower and how you kept me in suspense? I had so much fun that night so Peyton and I want to return the favor. You have helped both of us through so much through out the years and we are grateful but now it is our turn to give back to you." Haley says._

"_Oh you guys. I have the two best friends in the entire world.' Brooke cries. Then they all hug._

"_Ok B. Davis get this blindfold on." Peyton demands as Haley ties the blindfold on Brooke then checks to make sure she can't see anything. Then they lead her downstairs to a private room and sit her in a chair. "Ok Brooke are you ready?"_

"_I think so Peyton." Peyton then takes off the blindfold to reveal a dark room. A few seconds later the lights come on to reveal a stage and eleven models modeling lingerie that Brooke had designed but had yet to actually put into production._

"_Guys that is my work. I have only sketched those how did you?" She says looking confused._

"_We kind of borrowed your sketches and had Millie get samples made of each one. Then I called in a favor from LA and got some models so you could see just how great they look. I know you have been debating on actually making a lingerie line so I thought if you saw them on actual girls you would go for it." Peyton explains._

"_Ok but there is one sketch missing. I had twelve designs in all."_

"_That's because I am wearing the other one." Brooke turns around to see "Rachel! Oh my God how are you? What are you doing here?" Brooke asks jumping up to hug her friend._

"_Well Haley called me and told me their plans and asked if I wanted in on it. I said hell yeah."_

"_Oh thank you guys so much for this."_

"_Ok so now lets go have some real fun" Rachel says. They then spend the rest of the day and night partying. They never even notice that Julian is watching them._

_The next afternoon just as Brooke is walking back up to the room from the day spa the hotel manager stops her and tells her she has a surprise waiting for her in the private dining room. Brooke thinking it is another surprise from her friends runs upstairs to change her clothes._

_As she is doing that Haley, Peyton and Rachel get a message saying that Brooke wants to relax by herself in the hot tub for awhile so she will meet them later. They think that is a little odd but just figure she wants some quiet time before going home the next day to finish preparations for her wedding._

_Brooke then goes downstairs and is shocked to see that it is Julian waiting for her in the dining room. "Julian what are you doing here?"_

"_I told you that I love you and I want us to be together. I want you to leave Owen and come back to me. But I know that isn't going to happen so I just wanted to spend some time with you before you go home tomorrow."_

"_Julian I can't I am getting married in two days."_

"_I know Brooke but please just have dinner with me then I will leave you alone. I promise."_

"_Ok sure why not. I don't see how dinner can hurt." So she sits down and has dinner with Julian. They talk about Peyton and Lucas and the Naley family but they never discuss them. After dinner Brooke leaves to go join her friends._

"_Hey B. Davis are you ok you look a little sad?" Peyton asks_

"_Yeah I am fine." She then pulls Peyton to the side. "Peyton Julian is here. I just had dinner with him. He wants me to leave Owen and be with him. What am I going to do P?"_

"_Brooke you have to follow your heart. If your heart is telling you to marry Owen then that is what you have to do. But if your heart is screaming for Julian listen to it Brooke."_

"_Thanks Peyton." They then catch up with Haley and Rachel and spend their last night in Vegas having fun._

_The next morning Brooke asks Rachel "So can you come home with us so you can attend my wedding?"_

"_Yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world." Rachel responds. They then get ready and head to the airport._

_When they land in Tree Hill they are surprised to see that Karen is the one there to meet them. "Hey did you guys have fun?" She asks."Yeah we did have fun. Where's Lucas and Nathan? I thought they were picking us up?" Peyton asks._

"_They are waiting back at your house Peyton. Come on guys I will take you home." Karen states_

_When they get to Peyton's house they are surprised to find that Lucas and Nathan planned a special dinner for all the ladies. "Guys this looks wonderful. Thank you."_

"_Yeah maybe me and Rachel should head to my house to let you guys have some family time." Brooke says_

"_What Brooke are you crazy? This is for you as well." Nathan says_

"_Beside pretty girl you are family to all of us." Lucas adds._

_Brooke looks like she might cry as Lucas and Nathan take her in their arms for a hug. "Ok everybody group hug." Haley says as she and Peyton join in._

_**Two days later…**_

"_Ok Brooke just breathe." Peyton tells her._

"_I can't do this Peyton. I am so nervous."_

"_You can do this. You will be fine."_

"_But what if its positive? What happens if I am pregnant?"_

"_What's the big deal Brooke you are marrying Owen in a matter of hours. So what if your pregnant?"_

"_Because I slept with Julian five weeks ago."_

"_Um and you are just now telling me this?" Peyton shouts._

"_I am so sorry it just happened and I was ashamed of myself."_

"_God Brooke what if the baby is his and not Owens?"_

"_We have to find out if I am even pregnant first." She says heading for the bathroom in Peyton's office at Tric. "Ok it has been three minutes. You read it Peyton I can't."_

"_Brooke it's positive you are pregnant." Peyton says while Brooke just stares with a shocked look on her face. "What are you going to do Brooke?" _

"_I am going to go to the store and get ready for my wedding."_

"_Brooke what if" but before she can finish Brooke cuts her off._

"_I am getting married today Peyton that is final." Then she walks out. But she doesn't notice Julian standing in the shadows. He has heard everything._

"_Ok Peyton what is going on?" Julian asks startling Peyton._

"_Oh Julian you scared me. What are you talking about?"_

"_I heard you tell Brooke she is pregnant and I know that you know we slept together. I want you to help me stop the wedding. She doesn't really want to be with Owen and you know it. Please Peyton I need your help."_

"_Julian I can't she is my best friend. That would hurt her very badly."_

"_Please Peyton don't you want her to be truly happy? You know that Owen doesn't really want kids he is just saying he does to get Brooke to marry him. Come on Peyton you know that as well as I do."_

"_Maybe your right but if you want to stop the wedding go for it. But I can't help you." Peyton says as she walks out to go join Brooke at COB to get ready._

_**At COB…**_

"_Peyton are you ok?" Brooke and Haley both ask in unison._

"_Actually no I am not ok. Brooke I have a question to ask you and I want an honest answer. Can you give me that?"_

"_Sure Peyton what is it?"_

"_Have you figured out if you are still in love with Julian?" Brooke just stands there staring at her. Too stunned to speak. "Well Brooke I guess I just got my answer. I don't think you should go through with this wedding. But if you do I will be right there beside you just like I always have been."_

_**Three hours later the minister has just asked for anyone who shows just cause to speak now or forever hold their peace.**_

"_Brooke you can't marry Owen. I am sorry but you just can't." Someone shouts. The whole crowd is stunned and Brooke just looks at Owen._

_**Ok I know this chapter was kind of long. Sorry about that but I really wanted to get it all in. I had a hard time writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy it. I am leaving you in suspense as to who stopped the wedding. Is it Julian? Is it Peyton? You will just have to wait and see…..Let me know what you think and who you think it should be that stopped it. Also I know that originally I said there would be two unexpected people to show up in Vegas. But I couldn't write this story without Jake. So let me know if you want to see more of him and no not to spoil Peyton and Lucas' relationship. I was thinking of maybe pairing him with Rachel. Let me know what you think...That could be interesting.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"_Brooke I am so sorry but I can't let you marry Owen. I know that you don't truly love him."_

"_Lucas what are you doing?" Peyton asks._

"_I know that Brooke isn't' in love with Owen."_

_*Flashback*_

_The night that they came back from Vegas… "Lucas can I talk to you for a minute?" Brooke asks._

"_Sure Brooke what's up?"_

"_I didn't know who else to talk to but I am having some crazy thoughts lately. I think that I am still in love with Julian."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_I love Owen Lucas I really do but I think that I am in love with Julian. But I have to marry Owen. What should I do Lucas?"_

"_Brooke you have to follow your heart. What is your heart telling you?"_

"_Its conflicted Lucas. It says to marry Owen but it also says that I love Julian." She says looking at Lucas. Lucas just stares back confused._

_*End Flashback*_

"_Lucas I." Brooke starts_

"_He's right Brooke we all know that you are in love with Julian. I wasn't going to say anything but I agree with Lucas." Haley says._

"_Brooke wait don't marry him." Julian shouts running into the church._

"_You are too late Julian, Lucas already stopped the wedding." Owen says getting angry. "Brooke what is going on? Do you love Julian?"_

"_I am so sorry Owen. I think Lucas I can't marry you Owen I just can't. I found out this morning that I am pregnant and I know for a fact that the baby is Julian's you and I have only slept together once in over two months because either you have been out of town or I have been out of town. And that time we used protection." Brooke says as she starts to cry. She then turns to Lucas and says "Thank you Lucas. You are a true friend." She turns and runs past Julian and out of the Church. Peyton and Haley follow behind her._

_Outside the church they find Brooke crying on a bench. "Brooke are you ok? I am so sorry that this happened." Peyton says._

"_No P Lucas and Haley are both right. I didn't love Owen enough to marry him. I am just not sure if I want to take a chance with Julian. I just found out that I am pregnant and even though I said it wasn't Owen's baby how do I know for sure until the baby is born? I know deep down that he doesn't want kids so what if the baby is his?"_

"_Brooke go to the doctor and find out exactly how far along you are. That might be able to narrow it down. I know that doesn't help much but at least it is a start. And you know that no matter what we will all be here for you." Haley says._

"_Haley is right Brooke we will be here for you no matter what. Because we love you." Peyton agrees._

"_You guys are good friends and I love you too. But I just need to be left alone for awhile. I need time to think."_

"_Ok well call us if you need anything we will be there in a second flat you know that." Haley says as they walk away._

_**Later that evening after everything calmed down Lucas and Peyton are sitting at home. Karen has the girls so that they can spend the evening together.**_

"_You know Lucas when you stopped the wedding today I honestly was scared. I thought maybe it was Brooke that you were in love with. That was why you were stopping the wedding." Peyton says to him_

"_Oh come on Peyt. You know I love you and only you. I just didn't want Brooke to make the same mistake that I made with Lindsey. That is all baby."_

"_I know that now but I just let my imagination go crazy. It's not like me, you and Brooke don't have a past together Luke."_

"_I know baby but that was a long time ago. My heart belongs to you. Always has."_

"_And my heart belongs to you as well." Then he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. She then says "Why don't we continue this in the bedroom?"_

"_You read my mind." He then carries her to the bedroom. Before they can go any further Peyton's phone rings and she sees that it is Brooke calling._

"_Hello!" Peyton says_

"_Peyton I need you I am having severe cramps please come quick." Brooke cries_

"_Ok honey I am on my way. Lay down and I will be right there." Then to Lucas "I have to go Brooke is have severe cramps I am taking her to the hospital. I am sorry Luke but she needs me."_

"_Hey honey it's ok but I am going with you. She needs you and you need me. Lets go."_

_**Brooke's house…**_

"_Brooke we are here where are you?" Peyton calls out. But Brooke doesn't answer. "Luke why isn't she answering?"_

"_I don't know but we gotta start looking for her. You check her bedroom I will check the rest of the house." They start searching the house. Peyton heads up to her bedroom and finds Brooke passed out on the floor._

"_Lucas she is in here. She's not conscious. I can't wake her up." Lucas runs in and picks Brooke up and starts carrying her to the car._

"_We have to get her to the hospital." They take off for the hospital. When they arrive Lucas carries Brooke in and says "We need help our friend is unconscious and she is pregnant." A doctor comes up with a gurney and takes Brooke to the back for testing._

"_Lucas she has to be ok. What could be wrong with her?" Just then Haley, Nathan and Rachel come running into the emergency room._

"_Peyton what happened?" Haley asks_

"_I don't know Brooke just called me saying she was having severe cramps and then by the time we got there she was passed out and so Luke carried her to the car and then we came here as fast as we could."_

_They wait for what seems like forever to them. Then finally a doctor comes walking out and says "Family for Brooke Davis"_

"_Peyton gets up and says we are right here."_

"_Ok Brooke has suffered a severe anxiety attack. Has she been under any unusual stress lately?"_

"_Um you could say that. She was supposed to get married today but it is really a long story. She realized she wasn't in love with the man she was marrying. How is she doing? Is the baby ok?"_

"_She and the baby are fine. She is asking for Peyton. She would like to see you first then the rest of you can go in and see her."_

"_I am Peyton. Can you show me where to go?" Peyton then goes with the doctor to see Brooke. "Hey B how are you doing?"_

"_I have felt better. I guess I gave you a pretty good scare huh? But they said the baby is ok. I just had an anxiety attack brought on by stress."_

"_You scared the hell out of me. I thought we might lose you and I couldn't handle that."_

"_You aren't going to lose me P. best friends forever. I found out exactly how far along I am. I am five weeks exactly. That means this baby is Julian's." _

"_How do you feel about that?"_

"_I am fine with it. I am actually happy the baby is Julian's. I just hope he will forgive me for not realizing sooner that it is him I am in love with."_

"_Oh Brooke he will. You just need to tell him how you feel. Tell him what you want." Peyton glances at the door and sees Julian standing there. "I would start telling him now." Then she gets up and leaves the room."_

"_Hi, how are you feeling?" Julian asks_

"_I feel better now that you are here. I really want to apologize." Julian cuts her off_

"_Brooke you don't need to apologize your heart was conflicted. You just needed time to realize your true feelings. I love you and want to be with you and the baby even if it isn't my baby."_

"_The baby is your's Julian. I am five weeks pregnant exactly. I love you too and I want us to be a family. Can we still have that?"_

"_You bet we can still have that. We just need to get you feeling better and out of this hospital so I can take care of you myself."_

_**A few days later Peyton is in her office at Tric getting ready for Mia and Haley's show that is going to take place in a few hours. When Brooke and Rachel walk in.**_

"_Hey guys. Brooke how are you feeling I haven't saw you in a few days. Julian has kept you all to himself. I think I might start getting jealous soon." Peyton teases_

"_I feel great. Julian was the medicine I needed to feel better. So are you excited about the show tonight? This is Haley and Mia's first full show together here at Tric."_

"_I am so excited I think it is awesome. So Rachel how long are you staying in town for?"_

"_Oh I don't know a couple of weeks at least. I miss everybody and I have been having a great time catching up. I don't want to leave just yet."_

_**Later that night while Mia is performing the group gets an unexpected visitor.**_

"_Nathan is that Jake?" Lucas asks_

"_Um yeah I think so. Wonder what he is doing here?"_

"_Hey guys long time no see. How have you guys been?" Jake asks walking up to the guys._

"_We have been doing good. I am divorced now but I am with the person I should have always been with." Lucas answers_

"_Yeah I heard. That is great congratulations man I am happy for you guys. I figured you guys would have gotten married a long time ago." Jake says_

"_So Jake what are you doing back in Tree Hill?"_

"_I missed home. I am sure you heard that I saw the girls in Vegas last week. After seeing them it just made me miss all my friends here."_

"_How did you know where to find us?"_

"_Well I ran into Rachel earlier and she told me that Haley was performing here tonight and she sort of asked me to meet her here."_

"_Wait Rachel asked you to meet her here? As in for a date?"_

"_Yeah I know weird right? But it could be cool she is definitely not my type so maybe it could work." He laughs_

"_Yeah kind of like with me and Haley. Huh?" Nathan asks_

"_Well not exactly I'm not going on a date with Rachel to piss anybody off."_

"_That is good to hear." Lucas says. Just then Mia finishes her song and Peyton gets on stage to announce that it is time for Haley to perform._

"_So I heard about Brooke and the wedding. Is she ok?" Jake asks but before either of the guys can answer Peyton, Brooke, Julian, and Rachel walk up._

"_Hey what are you doing here? Where's Jenny?" Peyton asks_

"_Jenny is with my parents for the night. After seeing you guys last week I realized that I missed my friends and my folks. How are you doing Brooke?"_

"_I am doing great Jake. I would like you to meet Julian. Julian this is Jake he is an old friend of ours from high school. Jake this is Julian my boyfriend."_

"_It is nice to meet you Jake." Julian says._

"_Yeah its nice to meet you as well. So Rachel you want to go find a table?"_

"_You bet lets go." Rachel answers_

"_Ok what was that all about?" Brooke asks Nathan and Lucas._

"_I guess Jake ran into Rachel earlier today and she asked him out on a date." Nathan explains._

"_Wow talk about your opposites attracting." Peyton says. "Who knows they could very well make each other very happy. Look at you and Haley." She says to Nathan._

"_Yeah that is twice we have been compared to them tonight." He laughs. Then the group listen to Haley perform and spend the rest of the night laughing and having a great time."_

_**Ok so that was chapter 11. So please tell me what you think of it. I know I probably totally shocked you guys with Lucas being the one to stop the wedding. But I was thinking that it would be kind of ironic because at one point his heart was conflicted about Peyton and Brooke and during the story Brooke's heart has been conflicted about Julian and Owen. Several of you wanted it to be Peyton who stopped the wedding so I am sorry if I disappointed you with it being Lucas. But he was there and made the mistake with Lindsey. Also, Chapter 12 will be up soon. But I need you to decide whether Julian or Lucas propose to their lady. Let me know and thanks for the reviews…**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here is chapter 12. I have had some writer's block on this chapter so I apologize if it isn't as good as the other chapters. **_

"_Peyton what was wrong with you last night?" Brooke asks her friend as she walks into her office the morning after Tric._

"_What are you talking about Brooke?"_

"_You acting jealous whenever you saw Jake and Rachel together. I saw the way you were looking at them Peyton. Like some jealous ex-girlfriend."_

"_I wasn't acting like that Brooke. I just don't understand what on earth he could see in Rachel. They are total opposites."_

"_Ok Peyton do you remember our junior year of high school? Nathan and Haley were total opposites then and look at them now they are happy with two kids."_

"_Yeah but it was just them then. Jake has Jenny to worry about and would you honestly want Rachel as an influence on your daughter? I know I wouldn't. She already has Nikki isn't that bad enough?"_

"_Ok but Peyton, Jenny is not your daughter. Jake is a good dad he should be the one to make that decision. You better hope Lucas didn't notice how you were acting. Or it won't be good."_

"_Brooke leave Lucas out of this. Nothing is going on between me and Jake. Let it go ok?"_

"_Fine whatever. I'll see you later." Brooke says as she walks out the door. As she is leaving she passes Lucas._

"_Hey Brooke where you running off to so quickly?" Lucas asks_

"_Peyton and I just got into an argument and I don't really feel like talking about it. Why don't you ask her?" Lucas looks at her funny then continues to walk into Peyton's office._

"_Hey Peyt how are you this morning? You left the house before I even got out of bed."_

"_Yeah I just had a lot of work to do to get ready for Mia's new album. I also have to start working on Haley's album as well. So I am just trying to get through some of it."_

"_Ok so Brooke said the two of you got into some kind of argument. What was all that about?"_

"_Oh nothing Brooke just thinks I am jealous that Jake was with Rachel last night. How crazy is that? I am not jealous I am just concerned for him because its Rachel."_

"_Yeah I can understand that. It's just I kind of noticed the way you were looking at them. You seemed kind of like a jealous girlfriend Peyt."_

"_I did not. God Lucas I tell you that I am just concerned for an old friend can't you believe me?"_

"_Hey baby of course I can believe you. I do believe you. You say you are just concerned for Jake than I believe that. Case closed."_

"_Thank you. Now did you need something or did you just come by for a visit with your favorite girl. Because I could take a break for you if you need me too." She says with a grin._

"_Well it is about lunch time and I was going to see if you wanted to have some lunch with me."_

"_Of course I would love to. Give me just a sec and I will be ready." She finishes what she is doing then they head to lunch at a nearby café._

_**Over at COB Brooke is talking to Haley about Peyton.**_

"_Did you notice the way she was looking at Jake and Rachel?"_

"_I did notice something but if Peyton says she is just concerned for Jake then you owe it to her to believe her. She is your best friend and look how happy she is to be with Luke now."_

"_I guess you are right maybe I should apologize to her. Maybe she is just concerned about Jake and Jenny. Rachel isn't the best candidate for a possible step-mom. I love Rachel but I guess Peyton has a point."_

"_So how is the pregnancy going?"_

"_Me and baby are doing just fine. I went to the doctor this morning and things are going great. How's things in Naley world?"_

"_I am so very glad you and the baby are ok. Nathan and I are ok. But let me just say you are not the only one who was having a problem with Peyton acting jealous about Jake and Rachel. Nathan noticed as well and he isn't too happy so we kind of got into an argument about that this morning."_

"_Well see and I thought I was the only one who was pissed."_

"_Yeah well I got him to understand the same thing I got you to understand."_

_**As time goes by Jake and Rachel continue to date and Peyton starts getting really annoyed with their relationship. Everyone else starts to notice how she is acting as well.**_

"_Hey Peyton how have you been? You have been kind of distant every time I see you lately." Jake asks walking into Tric._

"_Uh no I am just trying to steer clear of you and Rachel. Jake I don't understand what you see in her. She can't be good for you or Jenny."_

"_Peyton, Lucas is right you are acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. Now I understand why Lucas asked me to leave town for awhile."_

"_Wait Lucas asked you to leave town? He has no right to do that. And I am not acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. I just want you and Jenny to be happy."_

"_Well Rachel makes both of us happy. As far as Lucas asking me to leave for awhile I can completely understand that. The two of you haven't been back together for very long and he is just trying to make sure nothing comes between the two of you and your family. So me and Jenny and Rachel are going to stay in Savannah for awhile."_

"_Jake wait you don't have to leave just because Lucas wants you to."_

"_Well I think I need to." He says walking out of her office. Peyton gets up and storms to the high school where Lucas has accepted his old job of coaching the Ravens._

_As she walks into the gym and into Lucas' office she yells "Lucas what the hell is wrong with you telling Jake he needs to leave town for awhile?"_

"_I just thought maybe if you didn't have to see him all the time you would stop being so damn jealous of Rachel. I mean if you want to be with Jake Peyton just say the word and I will be gone. I don't want to keep you in a relationship that you don't want to be in."_

"_Oh so your saying that you want to break up with me?"_

"_I didn't say that Peyt I just want you to figure out what the hell it is that you want."_

"_I know what I want but if you can't handle that I am concerned for my friend then maybe you should leave."_

"_Peyton that isn't what I want and you know it. If I felt that you were just concerned for Jake and Jenny it would be different but Jake seems happy with Rachel and Rachel has seriously calmed down a lot since being with Jake. She is good to Jenny and Jenny seems to really like her. But until you calm down I think I will go stay at my mom's."_

"_Fine Lucas if that's what you want to do." She says as she storms out of his office._

_**At COB…**_

"_Brooke I need to talk to you." Peyton says as she storms into the store._

"_Um ok P what's up?"_

"_Lucas and I just got into a huge fight over Jake. He told Jake to stay in Savannah for awhile because I am getting too jealous of Rachel. Can you believe that?"_

"_Um yeah actually Peyton I can believe it. I think it is a good idea. I am sorry but honestly you are acting a bit too jealous when it comes to Jake and Rachel. Rachel told me that she is so happy with Jake. I think that she really loves him. He is happy with her too. You have no reason to be jealous. You are with the love of your life Peyton why can't you just be happy and let everyone else be happy as well?"_

"_Well I guess I know who's side you are on. God Brooke you are supposed to be my friend. I can't believe this."_

"_Peyton I am your best friend. I am not taking anyone's side I can just understand where Lucas is coming from."_

"_Whatever Brooke. Just forget it." Peyton storms out of the store. As Nathan is walking in._

"_What the hell is her problem?" Nate asks Brooke._

"_She found out that Lucas asked Jake to stay in Savannah and not come back to Tree Hill for awhile. Now Peyton is pissed because she won't admit that she is extremely jealous of Rachel being with Jake."_

"_Yeah and I don't get that at all. When she first came back to Tree Hill when Lucas was with Lindsey she was jealous of Lindsey. Now that Jake has come back into everyone's lives and is with Rachel she is jealous of Rachel as well. Peyton needs to figure out what the hell she wants. Does she want to be with Lucas or does she want to be with Jake?"_

"_I truly think she wants to be with Lucas. But deep down I believe she does still have some feelings for Jake."_

_**The next day after Peyton has calmed down some she goes to see Lucas.**_

"_Can we talk?" She asks him_

"_Are you going to yell at me anymore?"_

"_No I just want to talk. Listen Luke maybe you and Brooke are right. Maybe I was acting jealous of Jake and Rachel. But it isn't because I want to be with him. I love you Luke I always have and I always will. One of these days I want to be Mrs. Peyton Sawyer-Scott."_

"_Yeah I would love that but right now I couldn't ask you to marry me again. Because I would be afraid of getting the same response I got the last time. You and I have been distant here lately because of Jake and your jealousy of Rachel."_

"_Let me tell you something. While I'm asleep I have this dream where we're back in the hotel room in L.A and you propose to me, and every single time I say yes."_

"_It's just a dream, right?"_

"_It's my dream. It always has been and always will be. I love you Lucas Scott."_

"_I love you too Peyton Sawyer but I really don't think you and I are ready to be engaged. I think we need to work on our relationship more. I say we take the girls and go on a family vacation. Anywhere you want to go. Just the four of us."_

"_That sounds like a good idea to me. How about we go to Charleston? You have always liked it there."_

"_Lets make the arrangements and leave as soon as possible."_

_**Ok so I am stopping the chapter here. Let me know what you think. Also, I have been told that Leyton and Naley have been too happy lately which is why Peyton is jealous of Rachel. I have a hard time writing that so I need some ideas. If you believe that these couples have been too happy lately send me message and give me some ideas of what I can do to create some drama. I do have some of my own ideas but I would like some suggestions as well. But nothing that either couple can't get over. Let me know what you think.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13-To those of you who are confused about why Peyton is jealous of Rachel I will address that a little later on. I want to focus more on Brooke/Julian and Nathan/Haley in the next few chapters. Leyton will be going on a family vacation so after this chapter we won't see much of them until chapter 15. I know that is disappointing but I think Naley and Brulian need some attention also. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming.**_

_**At COB**_

"_Hey Brooke!" Peyton says as she walks into the store._

"_Peyton!"_

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Oh honey of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I don't exactly like your behavior lately but I don't hate you."_

"_Good! Hey look I want to apologize for the way I acted yesterday. I was wrong and you were right as usual."_

"_Of course I am Brooke Davis I am never wrong." Brooke interrupts._

_Laughing Peyton continues "I was acting jealous of Jake being with Rachel. I don't really know why either. I guess maybe I feel bad for the way I left things with him years ago and I want him to be happy but I just think Rachel is up to something. But about how I acted can you forgive me?"_

"_I can forgive you as long as you go talk to Lucas and apologize to him. He is the one you have really hurt by acting this way. He really loves you P. But as far as Rachel and Jake. I really don't think Rachel is up to anything this time. She seems really happy with Jake and Jenny. Maybe you should talk to Jake about your feelings and settle things with him once and for all."_

"_Well on the Lucas issue I am way ahead of you. I actually just left him. We decided that we are going to take the girls and go to Charleston for a few days. Lucas thinks that we should spend some time alone as a family and really work on our relationship. As for Jake your probably right I should talk to him but I think right now I need to set my relationship with Lucas straight first. Him and the girls are more important to me than anything else in the world. If I lost Lucas again I don't know what I would do."_

"_As long as you are honest with him and let him know you don't want to lose him you won't. I agree with Lucas you do need to spend some time alone as a family. Your love for one another is stronger than you think. It has lasted for damn near ten years. It will survive this. I promise." Brooke then hugs Peyton_

_**Meanwhile at Haley and Nathan's house…**_

"_Hales are you home?" Lucas asks looking around_

"_Yeah hey I am in here doing laundry while Briana is napping. So keep your voice down please."_

"_Oh sorry. Well I just wanted to come by and tell you in person that Peyton and I are going to take the girls to Charleston for a few days."_

"_Wait what happened? The last time I talked to you, you were still angry with Peyton. Did she apologize?"_

"_Yeah she did actually. I am really not sure what happened to make her see how she has been acting but hey I am cool with it."_

"_That's great Luke. Well when are you leaving?"_

"_Tomorrow. I think the sooner the better. We can start really working on our relationship."_

"_Well have fun and be safe."_

_**Cut to Nathan walking into Peyton's office at Tric…**_

"_Peyton you said you wanted to talk when you called. What do you want?"_

_Peyton looks at him then remembers their conversation from the night before._

_*Flashback*_

_Peyton is taking a walk near the river court trying to clear her head when she sees Nathan shooting around with Skillz._

"_Hey guys!" She calls as she walks up to them._

"_Peyton what are you doing here?" Nathan asks glaring at her._

"_Look dawg I'm gonna take off. I'll catch you guys later." Skillz says then walks off._

"_Peyton what the hell do you think you are doing?"_

"_Look Nate I really was just taking a walk to clear my head. I don't want to argue with you so I am just going to go." She starts to walk away but he grabs her arm to stop her._

"_No you are going to stand here and listen to what I have to say. You need to figure out just what the hell it is you want. Do you want to be with Lucas or do you want to be with Jake? You need to open your damn eyes and see that you are acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend when it comes to Rachel dating Jake. It's not fair to Lucas to act that way. So you need to decide who it is you want to be with. Lucas or Jake." Then he just walks away without another word leaving Peyton just standing there looking shocked._

_*End Flashback*_

"_Ok so you are still pissed at me. I get that. Look Nate I want to say thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Making me realize how I have been acting. After you went off on me last night I went home and cried because I knew deep down that you and everyone else have been right. Then I went to bed and for the first time in six months Lucas wasn't sleeping next to me. Nate I don't want to lose him again. I can't lose him again. You have to believe me Lucas is the only man I want next to me for the rest of my life."_

"_Then apologize to him Sawyer."_

"_I already have." She says "We are going to Charleston for a few days as a family. I also called you here to apologize to you for how I have been treating you lately."_

"_Just don't let it happen again Sawyer." He says hugging her._

"_You got it Scott."_

_**The next morning…**_

"_Hey babe you about ready to go?" Peyton asks Lucas_

"_Yeah lets get the girls and hit the road." They then get into the Comet and drive off towards Charleston._

_**Nathan walks into COB to check on Brooke and finds her with Julian.**_

"_Hey Nate what are you doing?" Brooke asks_

"_Well one of my best friends is seven months pregnant and I just wanted to check on her. Is that ok?" He says teasing her "But if I am interrupting something I can leave." he laughs_

"_No Nathan you aren't interrupting anything I was just telling Brooke how amazing she is and how much in love with her I am." Julian answers_

"_Isn't he so sweet?" Brooke asks_

"_Dude you know with all the romantic gestures here lately you are making me look really bad. God its another Lucas." he jokes_

"_Maybe you should start being a little more romantic and then Julian and Lucas couldn't make you look bad. But seriously how is the Naley household doing?" Brooke teases him_

"_We are all just fine. Hey I know that being pregnant and all you are probably tired a lot but Haley and I were wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us tonight. Just the four of us. My mom is going to have the kids so we thought it would be nice to hang out with our friends for a night."_

"_Ooh that sounds fun. I am tired a lot but I still have to eat and besides I will have three of my favorite people with me to help me. What do you think baby?" She asks Julian_

"_I think it is a great idea actually." Julian responds._

"_Ok great but Brooke you said that your three favorite people will be there. You do realize that Peyton and Lucas won't be there right?" Nathan teases her._

"_I said three of my favorite people. If the Leyton's were there then I would have all five of my favorite people but alas they are on their way to Charleston as we speak."_

"_What is it with you and your crazy nicknames?" Julian asks_

"_I don't know it is just easier Nathan and Haley as one word Naley and Lucas and Peyton as one word Leyton. It makes sense to me anyway." She says frowning._

"_Ok so what would you call us then?" Julian asks laughing "Juooke?"_

"_No silly I would call us Brulian. My name would go first." She says slapping him playfully._

"_Ok I am going to go before the make out session starts. I will see you guys around six Haley and I will pick you up at your house. Does that sound good?"_

"_That sounds great see you at six." Brooke says_

"_Um hey Nate can I talk to you for a minute?" Julian asks_

"_Sure walk me to my car?" They head out to Nathan's car and Julian says._

"_So before Peyton left I asked her if I could marry Brooke. She said that would be wonderful. But since you are her other best friend I am asking your permission. Can I ask Brooke to marry me?"_

"_Hell yeah. That would make me really happy. Brooke has been through a lot in her life and she deserves to be happy. When do you plan on asking her?"_

"_Well I was going to ask her tonight but Peyton said she would kill me if I didn't wait until they got back so that all of Brooke's friends would be there to share in her joy. So probably in a few days when Lucas and Peyton get back. But I want to think of something really romantic."_

"_I would definitely ask Haley to help you with that. Or Lucas. He can be pretty romantic when he wants to be." Nathan laughs_

"_Ok thanks I will ask one of them. Look I am going to get back to Brooke but I will see you guys later."_

"_Later Julian." Nathan gets in his car and drives home._

"_Haley where are you?" He yells as he walks into the house._

"_We are in here Nate." He walks into the living room to see Haley holding Briana and playing a game with Jamie._

"_Hey how's my family doing?" he asks kissing Haley_

"_Oh we are better now that you are here with us. Where have you been?"_

"_I went to ask Brooke and Julian if they wanted to go to dinner with us tonight. Guess what Julian asked me if he could marry Brooke. I guess he had already asked Peyton and since we are her best friends he thought that would be a nice gesture."_

"_Oh my God when is he going to ask her?"_

"_Probably when Peyton and Luke get back. Peyton said she would kill him if he didn't. He said he wants to make it really romantic and asked me for help. But I told him that you or Lucas would be better off the help him with that."_

"_Oh I would be really happy to help him. I am so glad that Brooke is finally happy for once. I just hope nothing happens to mess it up."_

"_I am quite sure nothing is going to happen. Brooke seems to really be in love with Julian and I can tell he feels the same way about her. They are tough they will get through anything."_

_**Ok so that was chapter 13 let me know what you think. Can anyone give me ideas how you think Julian should propose? Because that will be happening next chapter or the chapter after that. So please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think so far. Also, give me some ideas as to what you would like to see happen with your favorite couple's in the story. Thanks and until next time….**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**That night Haley and Nathan are getting ready to leave their house to go pick up Brooke and Julian.**_

**"_Ok Jamie help grandma Deb with your sister and be a good boy for her ok?" Haley says_**

**"_Ok Momma you guys have fun tonight."_**

**"_You too Jim-Jam. I love you buddy." Haley says kissing Jamie then she kisses Briana._**

**"_I love you too Momma." Jamie says_**

**"_Deb thank you again."_**

"_**Haley your welcome. Now go and leave me with my babies. You two have fun tonight."**_

"_**Oh we will. Thanks again Mom. Bye love you guys." Nathan calls as they are walking out the door.**_

"_**Haley do you want to call Brooke and let her know that we are on our way?" Nathan asks**_

"_**Nah you told them we would be there at six so I'm sure they will be ready." She tells him.**_

"_**Ok. How's the album coming? We haven't really had much of a chance to talk about it lately."**_

"_**Yeah I know. It is going really good. When Peyton gets back we are going to start recording. I have been thinking about asking Mia to maybe do a duet with me. What do you think?"**_

"_**I think that would be a great idea. What does Peyton have to say about it?"**_

"_**Um I haven't really talked to her about it. But I will as soon as I see her." She tells him. "How's the team doing? What's it like to have Lucas coaching with you?"**_

"_**Well you know how hard if was when Lucas left. Skillz and I did a great job together but neither of us wanted to be the one to replace Luke. So when Whitey came back we were really happy to get to work with him again. But then just as Lucas is getting back home Whitey decided to retire for good. So it has been great having Lucas back it was like it was meant to be. Plus I get to work with my brother every day."**_

"_**That's great Nate. I am so glad that Lucas is back. We all needed him. I thought you and Jamie were going to go crazy there for awhile when he left. I know you were both driving me crazy. I honestly thought we might have to move to New York." She says laughing.**_

_**Nathan starts laughing "I did miss my brother well at least until I found out Peyton was pregnant and I thought he was pulling a Dan and abandoning her when she needed him the most. Then I just wanted to kick his ass."**_

"_**Yeah I know. I wanted to kick his ass as well. Maybe we should have said something to him and confronted him about the situation. Then he could have realized he had made a mistake in marrying Lindsey sooner and been there for Peyton and the girls. But I can tell you I for one and very glad that he wasn't being like Dan and truly didn't do anything wrong."**_

"_**Oh me too." He looks over and smiles at his wife. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" He asks her.**_

"_**Yes you have but thank you again. I love you Nathan Scott."**_

"_**I love you too Haley James Scott."**_

_**Brooke's house her and Julian are waiting for Nathan and Haley to show up….**_

"_Brooke they will be here any minute are you almost ready?" Julian calls out_

"_Yeah hold your horses I'm coming. I'm coming. Julian I look like the Goodyear blimp. I have gotten so huge. UGH!" she cries_

"_Honey you look beautiful. You are the most beautiful pregnant woman I know. I can't wait for this baby to get here. Are you sure you don't want to find out the baby's sex?"_

"_I am totally sure. We agreed for it to be a surprise. And I want it to be a surprise."_

"_Maybe we should start picking girl names and boy names we like. That way we will be prepared no matter what we have. How does that sound?"_

"_Ok that sounds good. I was thinking if we have a boy I want to name him Sawyer Scott. That way I can honor all my best friends. It the baby is a girl I want to name her Sawyer Brooke. What do you think of those?"_

"_Well it sounds to me like you want our baby's name to be Sawyer not matter the gender. I like Sawyer though it is a good name."_

"_Good I'm glad you like it. What other names do you want to consider? Any suggestions?"_

"_No babe I like the names you picked out just fine. I think you are a wonderful person for wanting to honor your friends like that. They have been there for you through everything in your life. I wish I had friends like that."_

"_Well stick around my friends and you will have friends like that." She smiles at him. "Oh I think Naley is here." She says grabbing her purse._

"_Ok lets go have some fun." They walk out the door. Julian opens the door for Brooke. Brooke climbs into the car._

"_Hey! How are you feeling?" Haley asks Brooke_

"_I feel great. I am so happy that I get to spend some time with you guys."_

"_Aww Brooke. We love you too." Nathan says jokingly._

"_Hey I meant that. But I do love you guys too." She replies._

"_So Brooke have you heard from Peyton?" Haley says changing the subject._

"_Just when they first go to Charleston. But that's it."_

"_Yeah other than him calling to tell us they made it we haven't talked to Lucas either." Nathan says_

"_I am glad they decided to get away for awhile. I think they needed some alone time. Haley says_

"_I just hope Peyton can truly get over her jealousy of Rachel." Julian adds_

"_I think she will she just needs to work through her feelings about the way things ended between her and Jake years ago. She feels guilty about that. But Peyton loves Lucas and always has and always will. So all of you just back off of her." Brooke adds defending her friend._

"_Ok Brooke honey nobody is downing Peyton. We all love her and we know that she love Luke. We have never doubted that." Haley states_

"_Oh I am so sorry." Brooke starts to cry her hormones kicking in_

"_Hey calm down." Haley starts to laugh_

"_Don't laugh it's not funny Haley. I am sorry I didn't mean to snap at you guys. I don't know what came over me."_

"_Brooke your pregnant! Don't you remember the mood swings that Haley and Peyton had when they were pregnant?" Nathan asked_

"_Honey I wasn't laughing to be mean. It was just funny. I remember getting emotional like that." Haley says_

"_Damn pregnancy hormones." Brooke says. They all start to laugh. About that time they reach the restaurant and they all get out and go inside._

"_Scott party of four. We made reservations." Nathan tells the hostess._

"_Right this way sir." They begin to follow the girl. Once they get to the table they order their drinks._

"_This is a great restaurant. But I have only been here once since it opened." Haley says "Unfortunately that was with Lindsey." She sighs._

"_Wonder why I never heard of it?" Brooke asks_

"_I don't know except maybe because it is a little bit off the beaten path." Nathan says._

"_That could be. Because we all know Brooke Davis doesn't get too far off the beaten path." Julian teases._

"_That is so not true. But whatever." She jokes back. The waitress comes to take their order and then before they know it their food comes._

_**Meanwhile in Charleston…**_

"_Luke this was a great idea. We needed some time to ourselves." Peyton tells him after putting the girls to bed._

"_We did need some time to ourselves." He says wrapping his arms around her waste and kissing her neck. "I love you Peyton Sawyer."_

"_True Love Always. I love you too Lucas Scott."_

"_So day after tomorrow we head back home. How do you feel about that?" He asks her_

"_I am ok with that. I mean I love being with just you and the girls but we both have work to do and I feel really bad for walking away from Haley when we were getting ready to start working on her new album. Hey I was wondering what you thought about Haley recording a song with Mia?"_

"_You mean as a duet? I think that would be a great idea. They both have awesome voices and since they are both working on albums the song could go on both albums at the same time."_

"_I think so too. I will have to discuss that with them when we get home then. Oh did I tell you that Julian asked me for Brooke's hand in marriage?"_

"_No really that's great. She deserves to be happy after sacrificing her own life for everyone else. So has he asked her yet?"_

"_No I told him he wasn't allowed to ask her until we got home. That way all of her friends could be there to help celebrate with her. Since we all know that her parents could care less."_

"_That is a good idea. Really good idea. I think despite her parents and how she was raised Brooke will be an awesome mom."_

"_Yeah Luke I do too. She is great with Jamie, Briana, Ellie, and Anna. I think she will be even better with her baby. I mean if she can handle living with two newborns at the same time that are not even hers. She can handle one baby that does belong to her." Peyton laughs. Then she kisses Lucas. "I have something I need to tell you."_

_**Later that night Haley and Nathan are laying in bed after making love…**_

"_Nathan I have something I need to tell you."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

_**Cut to Peyton and Lucas**_

"_Peyton what is it? Is everything ok?_

_**Cut back to Nathan and Haley**_

"_I am not sure what you are going to say about this Nathan."_

_**Cut to Peyton and Lucas**_

"_I am not really sure how to say this."_

_**Split screen of Lucas and Nathan.**_

"_Honey just say it." They both say in unison._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_**Ok so I know I am leaving you in suspense again. I want to tell you that one or both women are pregnant. But I am not telling you which one. Any suggestions? Any guesses? I guess you will just have to wait and see which one it is. Also, I still need some suggestions on how Julian should propose to Brooke. So if you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks for all the reviews and I know I said Leyton wouldn't be back until chapter 15 but I kind of missed writing for them. Hope you guys don't mind. LOL **__**J**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok so sorry it took a day or two to get this new chapter up. I was having a really hard time figuring out who should be pregnant. I have something planned for both of them later in the story and I am not sure I can pull it off if one of them is pregnant. Oh well I guess. LOL. Ok here is Chapter 15...**_

"_Haley what did you say?" Nathan asks with a shocked look on his face._

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_Wow! Um wow! That's a huge shock. Are you sure?"_

"_Um well yeah I mean I took five home pregnancy tests and they were all positive. But I haven't been to the doctor to confirm it yet. Are you ok with this Nathan?"_

"_Of course I am. I am just really shocked is all." He says smiling._

"_I know me too. But we always said we wanted another baby after Briana was born. I guess this is it."_

"_Oh Haley I am the luckiest man alive. I love you." He says as he smiles and hugs her._

"_Oh Nathan I love you too."_

_**Two days later Brooke goes to Tric to visit Haley at the studio.**_

"_Good morning buddy."_

"_Hey girlie. Um Brooke I have something to tell you. You may want to sit down for this." Haley says_

"_Ok Haley what's wrong? Did something happen?" Brooke asks as she sits down getting concerned._

"_Oh no, no, no. Brooke everything is fine. It's just. I'm pregnant." Haley blurts out._

"_Oh wow! I'm so happy. That's great. My baby will have a playmate close to his or her age. I can't believe it. This is great."_

"_I know isn't it great? Wouldn't it be funny if Peyton was pregnant too?" Haley asks_

"_Oh that would be so awesome. I would really feel sorry for the guys."_

"_Yeah me too. Especially Lucas. Do you remember pregnant Peyton?" Haley says laughing._

"_Oh God yes I remember. The mood swings were horrible." Brooke says laughing._

"_Hey I was not that bad you guys." They turn around to see Peyton standing in the doorway._

"_Peyton!" They both exclaim as they get up to hug her._

"_I am so glad your back. Did you hear that Haley is pregers?" Brooke asks_

"_Um yeah I was kinda eavesdropping. I heard about your conversation and it would be funny if I was pregnant too. Especially since I am!" She exclaims. The other two gasp in shock. Then they all scream and hug._

"_I can't believe we are all pregnant at the same time." Brooke says._

"_I know crazy isn't it? So B. Davis we need to start planning your baby shower." Peyton says._

"_Ooh yeah. I can't wait to plan your baby shower. I think Peyton and I owe you since you planned both of ours with the girls with absolutely no help." _

"_Yeah I think it's time we repay you for everything you do for us."_

"_Oh this should be fun. Three hormonal women at once. What do you think Nate?" Lucas says_

"_Yeah trying to plan a baby shower and go shopping for baby things." Nathan says as the girls turn around to see the guys standing there._

"_So I see you told Nathan about me being pregnant!" Peyton says_

"_Yeah well not really we both just sort of overheard you guys whole conversation." He laughs._

"_So Lucas and I were talking and we would like to have all of the adults go out to dinner to celebrate and just hang out like normal adults before the baby's come and everything gets crazy." Nathan says._

"_Yeah how about tomorrow night?" Lucas asks then turns to Peyton and winks._

_*Flashback*_

_That morning Lucas went to see Julian._

"_Hey, Julian. I heard you are planning on asking Brooke Davis to marry you." Lucas says._

"_Uh yeah I am. I really want to ask her when all of the people she cares about the most will be there. I think that will really mean a lot to her. That is one reason I asked Peyton and Nathan for her hand in marriage. I know her parents have never been there for her so asking her dad's hand in marriage wouldn't matter much anyway."_

"_Yeah you have a point there. Asking her two best friends was a great idea. Remind me to ask Nathan and Brooke first before I ask Peyton." He says laughing._

"_I really don't think you have to worry about them saying no to that question. I think they have waited long enough for you to ask her again." Julian says laughing as well._

"_Hey why don't you and Brooke join us for dinner and you can ask her then? I can make it look like I just want all of us to get together for a nice adult dinner. But only if you don't mind."_

"_No that is a great idea of course I don't mind. I would really like to do it as soon as possible though. I can't wait much longer._

"_No problem how about tomorrow night?"_

"_Sounds good to me. Hey Luke thanks. I am really glad Brooke has you for a friend."_

"_Really? I thought maybe you might have a problem since we dated in high school."_

"_Oh no not at all. I know you have history but you are in love with Peyton and I know for a fact that I have nothing to worry about when it comes to you."_

"_You are so right about that. You absolutely have nothing to worry about. I am totally in love with Peyton and always have been."_

"_I am so glad that she has the four of you. It makes me feel better to know she has you guys here so when I have to go out of town for a movie shoot I know she is taken care of."_

"_Julian Brooke is a great person and I thank you for finally making her happy. She deserves to be happy for once."_

_*End Flashback*_

_**A little while later Peyton, Haley and Brooke are having lunch when Karen walks in.**_

"_Hey Karen!" Peyton yells_

"_Oh hi girls."_

"_Hey Karen would you like to join us?" Haley asks._

"_Oh no I don't want to intrude on you guys."_

"_Karen are you kidding? There is no way you would be intruding." Peyton says._

"_Are you sure?" Karen asks_

"_Well duh Karen we all love you. Why would you think you would be intruding?" Brooke responds _

"_Ok then. Thank you. I would love to join you." She says as she sits down next to Brooke._

"_So Karen have I told you yet that I am pregnant?" Haley asks_

"_Um no you haven't. Congratulations. I am very happy for you and Nathan."_

"_Thank you." Haley says_

"_Well Karen I um have something I want to tell you." Peyton says._

"_Ok honey what is it?"_

"_Um well I'm pregnant." Peyton says smiling._

"_Oh wow that's great. I am so happy for you. How did Lucas take it?"_

"_He took the news really well." She says thinking back to the night she told him._

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm pregnant!"_

"_What? Really? Wow."_

"_Yes Lucas really. I am so ok with this and I really, really need you to be ok with this too."_

"_Peyton honey I love you. I always have and I always will. I am very ok with us having another baby. At least this time I will get to be around to help you through it." He says kissing her._

_*End Flashback*_

"_Wow that mean's all three of you are pregnant together." Karen says smiling._

"_Yeah it is a little crazy huh?" Peyton agrees. They all laugh._

"_So we are all having an adult dinner tomorrow night and we were wondering if you would like to join us?" Peyton asks_

"_Oh I would love to I will just have to call a sitter for Lilly."_

"_Or you could bring her to our house Mia said she would watch all of the kids. Well her and Chase would." Peyton says._

"_Oh ok that would work out great. Just let me know what time and I will be there."_

"_Great. I will call Deb and ask her if she wants to join us as well." Haley says_

_**The next evening. Everyone meets at Nathan and Haley's for dinner.**_

"_Hey mom?" Where's Andy?" Lucas asks_

"_Oh he had business he had to attend to in Atlanta so he couldn't make it."_

"_Oh that's too bad." Peyton says. The door bell rings and Nathan answers it to find Skillz, Mouth and Millie standing there._

"_Hey guys come on in."_

"_Oh hey guys I didn't know you were going to be here." Brooke says._

"_Um yeah we hope it's ok. Lucas invited us." Mouth says_

"_Are you silly? Of course it's ok." They then all sit down for dinner._

_After dinner Julian stands up. "I would like to propose a toast. To Lucas for writing 'An Unkindness of Ravens'. Because of that book I feel in love with Brooke Davis. I felt that I could relate to her. We both have parents who would rather throw money at us than spend any time with us. Because of that book I felt like I knew the real Brooke Davis. Then when I met her in New York I got to know her for real. Not just the girl from the book and then I fell in love with her all over again. So thank you Lucas." He gets down on one knee in front of Brooke and pulls out the ring. "Brooke Davis! Will you marry me?" He asks_

"_Oh my God Julian. I don't know what to say." She says crying. "Yes I will marry you." She shouts then hugs him._

"_Congratulations you guys!" Everyone says. Just then they hear the doorbell ring. Lucas gets up to go answer it._

"_Well, well, well. Looks like my whole family is together and I wasn't invited." Dan says standing there smiling._

"_What are you doing here Dan?"_

"_Oh well I heard that you were all getting together for dinner and I just thought I would drop by and join you." He says pushing past Lucas to get into the house. "I also heard that I am going to be a grandpa again." Smiling at Lucas_

"_You aren't a grandpa Dan. You are nothing." Nathan says._

"_Well I see my whole family is here."_

"_You don't have a family Dan. You lost that the moment you killed Keith." Karen shouts._

"_Well look here is that an engagement ring on your finger Brooke Davis? I guess you will be my daughter in-law after all." Dan smirks_

"_What are you talking about Dan?" Lucas asks._

"_She's marrying Julian right? He's my son."_

_**Did anyone see that coming? If you are confused as to how that could be possible I promise to explain it in the next chapter. So stay tuned. I also hope you all liked this chapter. I had a really hard time writing it. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Also, any suggestions on what gender all of the babies should be? Any name suggestions? Let me know.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

"_**Dan what the hell are you talking about?" Lucas asks.**_

"_**Well I am talking about Julian being my son."**_

"_**How is that possible? I know who my mom and dad are. And I wasn't adopted."**_

"_**As far as you know. But I know otherwise. I am your biological father Julian. And Karen is your biological mother." **_

_**Karen stands looking confused. "Dan how would that even be possible? I have never slept with you since Lucas was born. Lucas and Lilly are the only children that I have. I don't know what you are talking about but this isn't funny."**_

"_**Well Karen your right. You were only pregnant once by me. But you gave birth to twins. Keith knew but I managed to convince him to not say anything to you."**_

"_**I don't believe you. My Uncle Keith would never ever do that to my mom. If she had twins he would have told her." Lucas screams.**_

"_**Well your wrong. You see right after you were born Lucas your mother passed out from all of the pain. Then Julian was delivered. Before Keith had a chance to tell your mom that she had twins I found out. I paid off the doctor and the nurse who was in the delivery room to say the baby died. I then told Keith that it would be best if Karen never knew. Since she only thought she had given birth to one baby instead of two. Keith was afraid that you couldn't handle the loss of your child so he kept the truth from you."**_

"_**Why Dan would you do something like that? Why would you lie and say that my brother was dead and then send him off to live with other people in California?"**_

"_**Because I knew I wouldn't be able to control how you were raised Lucas. But I could control how he was raised. I paid the Baker's to take him and take care of him. I then kept tabs on him. I knew everything he did in his life."**_

"_**You arrogant son of a bitch." Karen shouts trying to get to Dan. "If this crazy story is true. How could you keep my child from me? You have done some very terrible things Dan Scott and next to killing your brother in cold blood this is by far one of the worst."**_

"_**Dan I think you need to leave." Haley says**_

"_**Haley you are lucky after all the stuff you pulled that you can even still call yourself a Scott." Dan snaps at her.**_

"_**That's it Dan. You will not talk to my wife that way. Get the hell out of my house right now." Nathan shouts. Then Lucas, Julian and Nathan escort Dan out of the house.**_

"_**Oh Julian are you ok?" Karen asks. "I honestly don't know if what Dan says is true or just some game he is trying to play. I am not sure what we should do or how we should react to this news."**_

"_**I think I need to go and talk to my parents. Face to face. Brooke honey I want you to go stay with Peyton and Lucas or Nathan and Haley until I get back. If that's alright with them."**_

"_**Of course she can stay with us." Lucas says**_

"_**But Julian I want to be with you. I want to help you find the answers you need." Brooke says.**_

"_**I know honey but you shouldn't be on an airplane right now. You are pregnant and your health and the health of our baby comes first. Karen I am not sure what to say. But I want to know the truth. So I think I need to go tonight to talk to my parents." **_

"_**Julian. I love you and I will be waiting for you . No matter what you find out." **_

"_**I love you too honey and I will be back in just a few days." Julian gets up to leave. "Can you ride home with Peyton and Lucas?" he asks Brooke "I want to get on the first flight out."**_

"_**Of course as long as they don't mind stopping by our house to get me some stuff first." She answers**_

"_**We would be happy to take you home first." Peyton says.**_

"_**Great. Um Lucas, Nathan I really don't know what to say. Except if Dan is telling the truth I guess that means I'm your brother." They both just stare at him. He leaves to go to the airport.**_

"_**Wow what just happened?" Skillz asks**_

"_**I don't know but I think maybe we should leave and let them process everything. Haley thanks for dinner." Mouth says**_

"_**Yeah thanks baby girl for dinner it was amazing as always." Skillz says.**_

"_**You guys really don't have to go. You guys are as much family as anyone." Lucas says with Nathan shaking his head in agreement.**_

"_**Nah dawg we should go an let you deal with what you gotta deal with." Skillz says**_

"_**Well thank you all for coming sorry it ended the way it did." Haley says as they all walk out the door.**_

"_**Wow. Can you believe what just happened?" Peyton asks.**_

"_**No I can not believe Dan ruined our evening. Just as Julian asked me to marry him." Brooke says.**_

"_**I think it has been a long stressful night. I am going to go get Lilly and go home and go to bed." Karen says**_

"_**Mom you have had a rough night why don't you just leave Lilly with us tonight and go home and get some rest."**_

"_**Oh Lucas are you sure? You and Peyton have your girls to deal with and then Brooke will be staying with you. I think I should just go get her."**_

"_**Karen don't be silly. Peyton and Lucas will be fine. I will be there to help them if they need anything and Lilly is a great girl. She will help as well." Brooke says.**_

"_**Yeah Karen. We will be fine. You need to go home and take a nice hot relaxing bath and prepare yourself for Dan to be telling the truth." Peyton says**_

"_**Yeah I hate to say it but I can't think of a logical reason why Dan would lie about this." Haley says**_

"_**Because he is Dan and he wants to make our lives a living hell." Lucas answers.**_

"_**I know but still it's creepy." Peyton says.**_

"_**I think maybe we should all get some sleep if we can. Then maybe after Julian talks to his parents we will have some answers." Deb says "I know this probably doesn't concern me but."**_

"_**Of course it concerns you Deb. It would me that Dan kept one more secret from you while you were married. It would also mean that your son has another brother." Karen says.**_

"_**Lets all get some sleep hopefully tomorrow or the next day we will have some more answers." Brooke says. Then they all get up to leave. Haley starts cleaning up the dishes.**_

"_**Nathan can you believe what just happened? It's like something out of a soap opera."**_

"_**Yeah Hales I know what you mean."**_

"_**Haley, why don't you and Nathan head on up to bed. I will finish the dishes for you and then I am going to turn in myself." Deb says.**_

"_**Oh Deb are you sure?" Haley asks**_

"_**Yes I am sure. You cooked this lovely meal. I will clean up. Now go!" She says. So Nathan and Haley go to bed.**_

_**The next morning in LA Julian is just getting out of the cab in front of his father's house.**_

"_Dad I really need to talk to you. He says as his dad meets him at the door."_

"_Ok son what is it?"_

"_Was I adopted?"_

"_Oh God I knew you living in that town was a bad idea. Who told you?"_

"_So it's true? Dan Scott and Karen Roe are my parents?"_

"_Yes it is true. I needed money and Dan said that if we would raise you as our own. So I agreed. But son you have to believe me. We do love you."_

"_Right. So now at least it makes sense why you never wanted much to do with me. How could you not tell me I was adopted before now? My whole life you have lied to me!" _

"_I know I am sorry son."_

"_Don't call me that. I am not your son. I'm not anybody's son. I can't be around you right now. I'm going home." Julian says as he storms out._

"_Julian wait." His dad calls after him but he's already gone._

_**Tree Hill later that afternoon…**_

_Julian knocks on the door of Peyton and Lucas' house._

"_Hey Julian!" Peyton says "Lucas took Brooke home so she could get some work done on the new line. Lucas was then going to the gym for practice."_

"_Oh ok well I will go talk to Brooke. Um Peyton can you do me a favor and have everyone meet us at Clothes Over Bros in a couple of hours?"_

"_Yeah sure I can. Is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah I just found out the truth and I kind of want to tell everyone at the same time."_

"_Ok I will have everyone there." After Julian leaves Peyton calls Mia to see if she can come watch the girls for a little while._

"_Hey Mia it's Peyton. Hey can you do me a huge favor?"_

"_Yeah sure Peyton what is it?"_

"_Can you come watch the girls for like an hour maybe?"_

"_Oh yeah of course. I will be there in five."_

"_Great. Thanks Mia." Once Mia gets there Peyton heads to the school to see Lucas._

_As she walks into the gym. "Hey babe this is a nice surprise. Where are the girls?" Lucas asks_

"_Oh I asked Mia to watch them. They were laying down for a nap so I didn't want to disturb them. Hey um Julian is back in town. He looked confused when he came to see if Brooke was at our house. Do you think maybe Dan was telling the truth?"_

"_I don't know but we need to find Julian and find out. My mom has a right to know if Dan kept her child from her all these years."_

"_Yes and I agree she does. Julian asked me to get everyone to come to COB in a couple of hours. He just text me and asked me to have everyone there around five is possible."_

"_Um yeah ok I will head straight home after practice and shower. Then we will head straight over there."_

"_Ok sounds good. I can't believe that this could even be possible. Why would Dan want to keep his child so far away from him?"_

"_Because he is Dan and wants to be a puppet master. But I do know he will be out of our lives permanently if this is true. Because if this is true and I see him darken our doorstep I will kick his ass."_

"_I know honey. Well I am going to head home I told Mia I would only be gone about an hour. I'll see you when you get home. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_**Cut to COB Julian is telling Brooke what happened in LA.**_

"_Brooke he told me it was true. That I was adopted. But the adoption wasn't legal. It couldn't be. Karen is my biological mom and she never even knew about me. So therefore she could never sign away her parental rights and give me up for adoption." _

"_Oh Julian. I am so sorry. I know this must be hard for you. Have you told anyone else?"_

"_No when I stopped by Peyton's looking for you I just asked her to have everyone meet us here around five. I want to tell everyone at the same time. I am sure Karen will want a dna test to prove it. And to be honest I think that would be wise__**. **__How do we know that Dan didn't get to my dad and make him say all of that."_

"_I can't see Dan having anything over your dad now. Your dad is a very successful man. But we will see what everyone says when they get here. Oh come here honey. I missed you last night. I love you Julian and I hope after everything that has happened you still want to marry me." she says teasing him._

"_Of course I want to marry you. I love you this doesn't change that."_

_**COB Five PM….**_

"_Ok thank you all for coming at the last minute." Julian says. "I just want to tell you all that. I was told Dan is telling the truth." then he walks over to Karen and says "So I guess I am your son."_

_Karen gasps in shock then passes out._

_**Ok let me know what you think. Review review review. Please! I need to know that I should continue writing this story. Also, I still need suggestions on the gender for all the baby's. Oh and baby names as well. Thanks**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

"_**Karen!" Julian shouts. As Lucas runs over to his mom.**_

"_**Mom are you ok?" Lucas asks as Karen starts to come to.**_

"_**Yes I think so. I am so sorry I was just very shocked." She says looking at Julian "So you are sure about this? Your parents told you it was true?"**_

"_**My dad did. Or the guy who I always thought was my dad. I know this is a shock to everyone. Believe me nobody is shocked more than I am."**_

"_**How could Dan do something like this? It is just wrong." Deb says**_

"_**So I guess this mean you are my twin brother then." Lucas says to Julian.**_

"_**Yeah I guess so. I understand that you will all probably want a DNA test to confirm it. I am willing to have that done anytime."**_

"_**Ok um wow this is kind of scary. Don't you think?" Brooke asks.**_

"_**Yeah you can say that again." Peyton says "I think we should all go home and just sort things out tonight. Julian you have had a very long day and you probably need some rest. I will stay here and help Brooke clean up and finish closing the store." **_

"_**Thanks Peyton. That means a lot." Julian tells her. "I do think I need to get some sleep and think things over if nobody minds."**_

"_**No we don't mind I should probably get mom home." Lucas replies. Then everyone but Peyton and Brooke leave the store.**_

"_**So isn't this something? We are going to be sister in-laws. Well that is if Lucas ever proposes again." Peyton says "And I guess you will get to marry a Scott after all." She teases.**_

"_**Yeah I guess so. Wow isn't this really weird? Why would Dan do something like that? More importantly why would he reveal it now. After all this time?"**_

"_**I don't know maybe because he is Dan and he's an ass. Seriously though I think that he saw that everyone was happy and he couldn't take it anymore." **_

"_**Yeah I guess your right. P. I really don't know what to say to Julian."**_

"_**Yeah I'm not sure what to say to Lucas either. I guess we just have to wait for them to talk and let us know what they are thinking. I bet Haley is going through the same thing right now."**_

_**Haley and Nathan's house.**_

"_Nathan I'm not really sure what to say."_

"_I know Hales. I don't either. I just can't believe I have another brother. That Lucas had a twin. It is just really crazy. I don't even know what to think about any of this."_

"_I know baby I am so sorry. Can you imagine how Karen feels? Finding out she has another son? That she gave birth to twins and never knew that one even existed. I bet the hospital could be in a lot of trouble for that sort of thing."_

"_Yeah I imagine so. Maybe we should look into this. Also, shouldn't Dan get into some sort of trouble over this? Isn't that like kidnapping? Or something."_

"_There is probably a law against it. I think right now though we need to focus on Karen and Julian and make sure they are ok. This is going to be really hard on them."_

"_Yeah and Lucas. This is going to be super hard on him. Can you imagine finding out that you have a twin brother you never knew. I mean I know that you just found out you have a brother you never knew. But.."_

"_Yeah but a twin has got to be even harder to take." Nathan says cutting her off._

"_Let's try to get some sleep and see what we can figure out in the morning."_

_**Peyton is just getting home from helping Brooke and then dropping her off at home.**_

"_Hey Peyt your home." Lucas says_

"_Hey baby! Yeah sorry it took so long. How are the girls?"_

"_They are playing with their blocks in their room. It's ok by the way. You didn't take that long. Besides you were helping your friend at a time that I am sure she really needs you."_

"_Oh Lucas you need me more than she does right now. How are you holding up? How is your mom?"_

"_I am doing ok. My mom is still in shock but I think she will be fine in time. How are you doing? How is Brooke doing?"_

"_Always thinking of others and never yourself. Brooke and I are just fine. I promise." she says kissing him._

"_I love you Peyton Sawyer."_

"_I love you too Lucas Scott. But you know it seems that I am not the only girl to ever date two Scott brothers now."_

"_What do you mean?" he asks looking confused._

"_Brooke. She dated you. Do you remember that or are you so in love with me that you completely forgot every other girl in your past?" She says smiling._

"_I guess your right but remember she slept with Nathan as well already."_

"_Yeah but she never dated him. I guess Brooke got her Scott boy after all."_

"_You trying to make me laugh?" he says trying hard not to laugh._

"_Maybe. Is it working?"_

"_Not yet but close." She sticks her tongue out at him and makes a funny face that he thinks is cute. Then he can't hold is laughter anymore. "Ok you win. I had to laugh at that. Peyton do your remember when my mom was unconscious after having Lilly? And I asked you to just hold me to help me heal?"_

"_Of course I do. I remember the day before I left for LA I asked you to hold me too. Do you need some of that now?" she says walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waste._

"_I could really use that right now."_

"_Then lets go upstairs and I will hold you as long as you need to be held." they walk to the bedroom._

_**Brooke and Julian are laying in bed talking.**_

"_Julian I am not really sure what to say right now. I know that you are confused and hurting. But I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what. I love you with all of my heart."_

"_Thank you Brooke. I love you more than words can describe. I know that you are here for me always. I am very confused about my life right now. But the one thing I am not confused about is the fact that I love you. And you love me. I can't wait until our baby is born and I can't wait for our wedding. I know things have been crazy but I hope once we sort through things they will get less crazy."_

"_I understand. I can't wait for this baby to get here either. And I can't wait to become your wife."_

"_If the DNA test comes back that I am Karen and Dan's son and Lucas' twin. Would it be wrong to change my name to Scott? I really don't want to be a Baker anymore if it was a lie to begin with."_

"_I don't think it would be wrong at all. But that is something you should probably talk over with everyone else. I don't know how Lucas and Nathan would take that. I do know that they both like you a lot and they respect you. So at least that makes this situation a little more bearable for everyone. I can't imagine how any of you feel."_

"_It is hard. Really hard. I just hope that Karen is ok. I feel really bad for her. I couldn't imagine finding out that I had a child and never knew that he or she existed for over twenty years."_

"_Yeah I couldn't either."_

"_I want Dan to pay for this."_

_**Cut to Dan at Keith's grave.**_

"_Well big brother. The cat is finally out of the bag. I finally told Karen that we had twins. You know the funny thing is that for once I tell the truth and nobody believes me. Oh well they will in time. Julian is a great guy. He is engaged to Brooke Davis. Huh I guess she has slept with my other two sons why not make it all three. Well big brother I just thought I would bring you a drink and confess all of my sins. But you probably already know all of them." He then pours a glass of whiskey on Keith's grave. "Oh and Keith don't worry about Karen. I will take good care of her." He walks away._

_**A few days later after then DNA test was taken…**_

_Karen's phone rings "Hello"_

"_Yes I am calling for Karen Roe."_

"_This is she."_

"_We have the results of your DNA tests. I was wondering if you would like to come down to my office and we can go over them. I understand this is an urgent matter so I didn't want to mail them to you as usual."_

"_Um ok what time should we be there?"_

"_Actually if you could be here within the hour that would be great."_

"_Ok we will be there. Thank you." She says hanging up the phone. Then she dials another number. "Lucas we need to go down to the hospital the results are in."_

"_Ok Mom I will meet you there. I will get Julian and Nathan to meet us there as well."_

"_Thank you honey."_

_**Twenty minutes later they are sitting in the waiting room.**_

"_Oh why haven't they called us yet." Lucas says_

"_Honey we have only been here for a few minutes. Besides Julian isn't even here yet." Just then Julian walks in._

"_Have you heard anything yet?"_

"_No we are still waiting. The doctor is suppose to call us back in just a bit." Nathan answers. Just then the door opens and the nurse tells them that the doctor will see them._

"_Thank you all for coming down here so quickly. Please have a seat. Before we begin do any of you have any questions for me?" They all shake their heads no. "Very well then. Ms. Roe I am happy to inform you that you have been proven to in fact be Julian Baker's biological mother." They all just stare at each other in total shock._

_**So what did you think? Next chapter I will be having some interaction between Karen and Julian and also Julian and Lucas/Nathan. I am also planning on Brooke giving birth at the end of next chapter or the beginning of chapter 19. So I still need some suggestions on the baby's gender and some baby name suggestions. I am pretty sure I know already what I am going to write. But I could always use some suggestions. You may just have a better idea than I do. Also, what do you think about Julian changing his name to Julian Scott? I am toying with that one so let me know your opinion. So until next time….**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed chapter 17. Also, thanks to all of you that game me baby name suggestions. Now here is Chapter 18...**_

_Karen's house. Julian has just knocked on the door the day after the results of the DNA test came back. "Julian. I wasn't expecting you." Karen says_

"_I know I'm sorry I should have called first."_

"_No, no you are my son you don't have to call. Wow I'm sorry but that still seems a little odd to say to me." She says with a laugh._

"_I know what you mean. It still feels weird to hear anyone call me your son. I stopped by because I wanted to talk to you about something."_

"_Ok why don't you come on in and I will make some coffee and we can sit and talk." They walk into the kitchen and Karen starts making the coffee. Once she has the coffee on brewing she sits down across from Julian. "Lucas and I have had a lot of conversations at this table through the years." Karen says remembering._

"_Karen I wanted to talk to you about everything. I am so sorry for what Dan has done to you. Part of me thinks that if I had never contacted Lucas about making the movie then I wouldn't have ruined anyone's life."_

"_You have not ruined anyone's life. You have done nothing wrong. I am glad you wanted to make the movie and I am glad I found out that you are my son. You should have been here since your birth. We should have been a family."_

"_I know. I have missed so much. I have two brothers and a sister. The last few months I have gotten to know all of you and I felt like I really belonged for the first time in my life. And now I know why. I am apart of this family. I just hope that Lucas, Lilly, and Nathan can accept me as their brother. I also know that it will take time but I am hoping you and I can form a close bond. I know that we will never be as close as you and Lucas are. I just hope that eventually I might be able to call you mom."_

"_Oh of course. I want all of that as well. Lucas and I are very close but that is because I have raised him from birth. Had Dan not stolen you from me I would be just as close to you. I would love to have you call me Mom. Whenever you are ready."_

"_I just don't want to make Lucas mad. I also wanted to talk to you about accepting mine and Brooke's baby as your grandchild. I know biologically he or she will be your grandchild I just want you to be in the baby's life. You will be the only grandparent our baby knows. You know how Brooke's parents are. Her mom is a bitch. Sorry but it is true."_

"_Of course I will accept that baby as my grandchild. I would be very honored to have another grandchild."_

"_I am glad you feel that way. Thank you for talking to me. I should really get going. I am suppose to meet Lucas at the river court to shoot a scene for the movie."_

"_Ok I am so glad that you stopped by today. Please feel free to stop by anytime."_

"_Thanks I will. I know this is as awkward for you as it is for me. I just hope in time the awkwardness will go away." He then leaves. Karen shuts the door and then decides to go visit Brooke at the store._

_**River Court. Julian and Lucas are watching the filming of the scene for the movie.**_

"_They are doing a great job on the movie. Thanks for not letting them change the story."_

"_I promised you Lucas that would not happen. This story needs to be told as it was written."_

"_Thank you. Hey Julian. I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Ok go ahead ask me anything."_

"_How are you doing? I mean with finding out that you and I are twin brothers?"_

"_Um I think I am finally coming to terms with everything. How are you doing with all of this?"_

"_I am fine actually. I really liked you before Dan dropped that bombshell on us. Now finding out that you are my brother I am kind of glad. I just hope that we can form a sort of bond. I know we just found out about one another and we were raised apart. But look at me and Nathan. We hated each other before our junior year of high school. Now we are extremely close. I want our families to be that close. I hope you feel the same way."_

"_Thank you Lucas that means a lot to me. I was worried that you would feel threatened. Afraid I would try to come in between you and your mom. But just so you know I would never do that. I would really like to have a mother/son relationship with her eventually. I know it may take a while but I would really like to be a part of the whole family. If you guys will have me."_

"_I think we could make that happen. To be honest I would never be worried about anyone coming between me and mom. We have that special bond. Watching them film this movie makes me think. I just wish you would have been able to be here to experience it when it was actually happening."_

"_Yeah me too. Hey Luke um since you are ok with me being your brother. I have a question for you."_

"_Ok ask away."_

"_Well as you know Peyton is going to be Brooke's maid of honor. I was wondering if you would be my best man?"_

"_Wow really? I would be honored to be your best man."_

"_Thank you. I am pretty sure that Brooke is going to ask Nathan or Mouth to give her away. She isn't sure yet. She at first wanted to ask you to give her away. But then she thought that might be a little awkward her ex giving her away. I told her that nobody would look at it that way. But then I also mentioned that I wanted you to be my best man so she said she would ask Nathan or Mouth."_

"_That is so Brooke. Well either way I would have been honored. I am honored to be your best man but I would have also been honored to give Brooke away." He says with a laugh._

_**COB**_

_Brooke looks up to see Karen walk in. "Oh hi Karen. How are you?"_

"_Brooke shouldn't you be taking it easy?"_

"_Well I am ok really. Millie is here to help me and I am not lifting anything heavy and I'm not standing for long periods of time. So I think I will be alright."_

"_Well ok then I suppose. I just wanted to stop by and see how you are doing." Just then Peyton walk in trying to hold both girls. "Oh hello Peyton. Here let me help you. You know now that you are pregnant you really shouldn't be lifting both girls at the same time." Karen says._

"_I know it is just hard not to. I think I need to have myself cloned." Peyton laughs._

"_Oh yeah I can imagine." Karen says smiling. _

"_I hope I am not interrupting anything." Peyton says._

"_Um no actually I am glad you are here. I was just getting ready to tell Brooke something that applies to you as well."_

"_Ok Karen go ahead we are all ears. As long as we are not in any trouble." Brooke teases._

"_Oh no you guys are not in any trouble what so ever. I just want you both to know that I will be very proud to call you both my daughter in-laws."_

"_Oh Karen thank you that means so much to me." Brooke says._

"_Well it does me too but Karen I think your son needs to propose to me before we can get ahead of ourselves." Peyton says laughing._

"_He will Peyton. I am actually surprised he hasn't already. Well I should probably be heading home. Lilly will be getting home from school soon. I will see you guys later." Karen turns and leaves the store._

_**The next day. Julian goes to visit Nathan.**_

"_Hey Nathan can we talk?"_

"_Sure what's up?"_

"_I was wondering how you are doing since the results came in."_

"_I am good actually. I am really sorry about what Dan did."_

"_Yeah but he hurt all of us. Not just me and Karen. I am actually wondering if you can accept me as part of the family?"_

_Nathan laughs "Well let's see. You are marrying Brooke who is already like a part of the family. I just found out that you are my biological brother and Lucas' fraternal twin. Hell yeah I would be happy to call you my brother."_

"_That means a lot. Everyone has been so good about not blaming me for anything. I know that most people in this situation would probably blame me."_

"_Why you did nothing wrong." Just then Lucas walks up._

"_Hey Luke." Nathan says_

"_Hey Nate, Julian."_

"_So Nathan, Lucas. I was wanting to ask you a question and get your opinion on something."_

"_Ok go for it. Were brothers that's what we are here for."_

"_Well I have been thinking about changing my last name from Baker to Scott. I was never suppose to be a Baker. I was born a Scott and I would be very happy to be known as a Scott and for my children to be known as a Scott."_

"_Well if you want to be a Scott then you should be a Scott." Lucas says_

"_Yeah man. Neither one of us will have a problem with that." Nathan says._

"_Thanks." Julian says smiling at them._

_**One month later. Julian, Lucas, Nathan and Skillz are at the River Court playing basketball.**_

"_So how are things going?" Lucas asks Julian "How much of a pain is Brooke being now that she is on bed rest?"_

"_Oh you would think she is in prison the way she is acting." Julian laughs._

"_Yeah just think. Peyton and Haley were both on bed rest with their last pregnancies. I think Brooke and I almost went crazy dealing with them both." Nathan asks_

"_Oh god I really hope neither of them go on bed rest this time." Lucas says. Then they all laugh._

"_I just can't wait to meet my son or daughter." Julian says._

"_So do you guys have any names picked out?" Skillz asks_

"_Not really Brooke keeps changing her mind." Julian laughs. Just then his cell phone rings and it's Peyton. _

"_Julian it's time. Meet us at the hospital her water just broke."_

_**Ok let me know what you think. The baby will be born in the next chapter. Also, Lucas will be proposing very soon. I need some suggestions for the new Naley baby. I have gotten some great suggestions for the Brulian baby and the Leyton baby. But I haven't gotten any for the Naley baby. Gender and names would be great. Thanks**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**-Chapter 19-**_

"_Peyton I am on my way. Tell Brooke I will be right there." Julian says into the phone. "Um guys I gotta go. Brooke's water just broke."_

"_Come lets get you to the hospital." Lucas says heading to his car._

"_I can't believe I am about the be a dad." Julian says with a smile. They make it to the hospital._

"_Peyton how is she doing? Julian asks seeing Peyton waiting for them in the hospital lobby._

"_She is doing great. She is waiting for you. Follow me and I will take you to her room." They all follow Peyton. Nathan and Lucas stay in the waiting room while Peyton and Julian go into the delivery room._

"_Hey baby. How are you doing?" Julian asks her._

"_Oh I am just freaking great." Brooke says with attitude_

"_Ok." Julian says stunned at her attitude._

"_Oh Julian don't worry she is just in a lot of pain. Before you got here she was snapping at me. I hope it's ok with you but Brooke has asked me to stay in the room while she gives birth. If you want it to be just the two of you though I will go wait in the waiting room."_

"_No don't be silly if Brooke wants you here then you should be here." They both go to Brookes side and help her through a contraction._

_**Nine hours later….**_

"_Ok Brooke it's time to push." The doctor says._

"_Oh I can't it hurts so bad." Brooke says. Then she starts pushing. Thirty five minutes later…_

"_Ok one more push and your baby will enter the world." the doctor says._

"_Come on B push. You can do it." Peyton says._

"_One more push baby. Just one more and our son or daughter will be here." Just then Brooke pushes with all her might. Then they all hear the cry of a baby._

"_Congratulations it's a girl." the doctor says._

"_Oh let me see her." Brooke cries. After the nurse has cleaned her up a bit. The nurse then hands the baby to Brooke. "Hi baby. I am so happy you are finally here."_

"_She is so beautiful." Julian says leaning in to kiss Brooke and the baby._

"_So what is my neice's name going to be?" Peyton asks_

"_Not sure yet. But Peyton would you mind going to let everyone know that we are both ok?" Brooke asks_

"_Sure no problem." She walks out the door._

"_So Brooke what do you think we should name our daughter?"_

"_I was thinking Mackenzie Peyton Scott."_

"_Ok that sounds good to me. I thought you had the name Sawyer picked out though?"_

"_Oh well I did but I really like the name Mackenzie."_

"_I love you Brooke Davis soon to be Scott."_

"_I love you too Julian Scott." _

_**Waiting room. Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Karen, Mouth, Millie, Deb, and Skillz are all waiting to here the news. When Peyton walks in.**_

"_It's a girl!" She shouts. "Brooke and the baby are fine. 7lbs 6oz. 20 inches long. She is perfect. Definitely a Scott baby." She says smiling at Lucas. Just then the nurse comes out and tells them that Brooke has been moved to her room and they can all go in and see her and the baby._

_They all head to Brooke's new room. _

"_I can't wait for everyone to see our beautiful daughter." Brooke exclaims. Just then they hear a knock on the door. "I guess I don't have to wait long."_

_They all walk into the room. "Aww." They all say smiling._

"_Everyone I would like you to meet Mackenzie Peyton Scott." Brooke says._

"_Aww Brooke you named her after me." Peyton says crying._

"_Of course. You are my best friend. Besides you named one of your daughters after me. It is only fair that I return the favor."_

"_Ok enough talking let me hold my new granddaughter." Karen says. Brooke then hands her the baby. "She is so beautiful. She reminds me so much of Lilly when she was born. You can really tell that she is related to Lilly, Anna, Ellie, Briana, and Jamie. They all favored when they were born."_

"_I think they all still favor." Nathan says._

"_Ok Mom you have hogged her long enough. Give me my niece." Lucas says practically taking the baby from her. They all laugh._

"_Wow there are a lot of girls in this family now. Julian, Luke I think us and Jamie are severally out numbered." Nathan asks. "Lets hope the next two Scott baby's that are born will be boys."_

"_It seems to me that you Scott boys are very good at making girls." Haley teases. "Even if they are boys though you guys will still be out numbered. Nine to six." She says laughing._

"_Ok so now that the Mackenzie is here. We need to start planning the wedding." Brooke smiles. _

"_Brooke you just gave birth. Shouldn't you be resting? And not worrying about planning your wedding?" Peyton says_

"_No! I want to get married as soon as possible. Now I Peyton I want you to be my maid of honor. Haley I want you to by my bridesmaid. Will you both do that for me?"_

"_Of course we will." Haley says_

"_Yeah duh B. Davis we have always planned for me to be your maid of honor." Peyton agrees._

"_Good. Thank you guys."_

"_Well Brooke who is going to walk you down the aisle and give you away?" Lucas asks._

"_I am sure you would all like to give me away some times." She says teasing them. "But I have thought long and hard about this. I would really like for Mouth to walk me down the aisle."_

"_Really? That's great. Of course I will do it. Thank you for giving me the honor Brooke." Mouth says._

"_Nathan I was wondering if you would consider standing up with me as well?" Julian asks him_

"_Heck yeah I will." Nathan answers._

_**Three months later…**_

"_Ok Brooke we have everything just about ready. I can't believe you found the time to make your dress, make our dresses and take care of your new baby girl." Haley says looking at Peyton who is nodding her head in agreement._

"_Well let me tell you a little secret. I actually came up with the designs for your dresses before I had Mackenzie."_

"_Well I bet you didn't expect us both to be almost eight months pregnant when you get married." Peyton says._

"_No your right I didn't. I can't believe that I am getting married in two months."_

"_I can't believe Lucas still hasn't proposed to me yet." Peyton says in a huff._

"_Oh honey he will. I promise." Haley says_

"_Yeah sure he will. Why hasn't he yet?" Peyton asks._

"_Well we don't know. Maybe he is afraid you will say not now again." Brooke teases._

"_So not funny. He should know I wouldn't say that this time."_

"_Brooke that wasn't funny." Haley says trying to contain her laughter. "Peyton I am sure he knows you won't say not now. But it's Lucas he will do it in his own time."_

"_Yeah I guess your right." Just then Peyton's phone rings. "Hello."_

"_Hey Peyt my mom called and asked if she could keep the girls tonight. I said yes I hope that is alright with you." Lucas says_

"_Sure no problem. I guess that means we have a little alone time tonight then."_

"_Yes it does. So what time are you coming home?" He asks_

"_Probably another hour. We are just finishing the invitations."_

"_Ok I will see you when you get here. I love you!"_

"_I love you too. See you in a bit." She hangs up the phone._

"_Looks like somebody is getting lucky tonight." Brooke says._

_Peyton laughs "Yeah I think I already got lucky." she says looking down at her stomach._

_Just then Haley gets a text message from Lucas: Stall Peyton. I am planning a surprise but I need longer than an hour-Luke._

_Haley replies: Ok I will do my best-Hales._

"_Hey why don't we go over the list of songs that you wanted me and Mia to sing at the reception." Haley asks_

"_Um Haley we already went over that list twice." Peyton says._

"_Yeah but P I think it's a great idea." Brooke says getting what Haley means with the look she is giving her._

"_Oh alright."_

_**Two hours later Peyton walks in the front door of her house to find the house dark…**_

"_Lucas are you home?" She calls. As she walks into the dining room she finds candles everywhere. "Lucas what is this?"_

_He walks over to her and looks into her eyes lovingly. "Peyton you are the love of my life. From when you almost hit me with your car. I still remember the first words you ever said to me. 'First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me. God why are guys such jerks.' to the state championship when I realized that you are the one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true. Peyton you and our family is my dream come true. Without you I am nothing. You said one time that when I fixed your car I fixed your heart. Well Peyton Sawyer let me say that you have fixed my heart by giving me two beautiful daughters. I love you and I can't wait for our third child to be born." He pauses then gets down on one knee and says "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me."_

_She cries "Oh yes I will marry you Lucas Eugene Scott." He stands up and kisses her passionately._

"_Peyton. Not that it matters but I was wondering if we could get married before the baby is born. I want to do this the right way. I want you to be my wife as soon as possible."_

"_Ok we can get married right away. I love you Lucas."_

"_I love you too."_

_**So how did I do with the proposal? I wanted to really make it sweet and loving. So please review and let me know what you think. I have my work cut out for me in the next few chapters. Two weddings and two more births. Still need ideas about baby names. Thank you hjlutherbsw for the name of Brooke and Julian's baby. I had something else in mind but then I thought that would actually be perfect. Until next time….**_


	20. Author's Note

A/N: Ok I have chapter 20 finished. But I am waiting until I get a few more reviews on chapters 18 & 19 first. So if you haven't reviewed those chapters yet. Please do so. If I get just a few more reviews I will publish chapter 20. I just want to make sure that I am making my readers happy. So I want your opinions. Thanks and I promise that Chapter 20 will be up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest even if the review count doesn't get any higher. But thank you to all of you that have reviewed and added my story and me to their favorites.

Thanks


	21. Chapter 20

_**Ok I won't make you guys wait any longer for an update. Thanks for all the reviews and baby name ideas.**_

_**-Chapter 20-**_

_**Peyton walks into her office at Tric to find Haley and Mia helping Brooke make a final selection for the song they are going to sing at her wedding.**_

"_**Hey Peyton! You are just in time. I have narrowed it down to two songs and we need your help deciding which one." Brooke says**_

"_**Ok but um first I have something to tell you guys." Peyton says looking serious.**_

"_**Peyton what is it? What's wrong?" Haley ask**_

"_**Lucas asked me to marry him last night. I'm engaged!" She yells smiling.**_

"_**Oh my God we have got to celebrate." Brooke says.**_

"_**Wow congratulations." Haley says hugging her.**_

"_**Hey congrats Peyton." Mia says**_

"_**So Haley James Scott. Lucas told me you knew what he was planning yesterday. That wouldn't happen to be why you were stalling me would it?"**_

"_**Ok I confess he did ask me to stall and keep you there for a little longer. But I honestly did not know he was going to propose. Ok maybe I suspected it but hey who cares." She says laughing.**_

"_**Ok P. Sawyer soon to be Scott. Let's see the ring." Brooke says. Peyton holds out her hand and show them the ring. "That is the ring that he was going to propose to you with in LA. The ring that he would never give Lindsey."**_

"_**The one Keith bought for Karen?" Haley asks.**_

"_**Yes it is. He told me last night that it was always meant to be for me. It wouldn't have felt right ever giving it to someone else. Which is why he bought Lindsey's ring." Peyton says.**_

"_**It's beautiful Peyton. I am so happy for you." Mia says.**_

"_**Thank you. It is like a dream come true. He wants to get married right away before the baby comes."**_

"_**Wow ok so we have to plan two weddings in like three months." Brooke says.**_

"_**Um yeah we do. But Brooke we pretty much have yours planned. So we really should start planning Lucas and Peyton's soon." Haley says.**_

"_**Yes we do. And I need to start working on your wedding dress. But you all know me I already have the design all finished. P. I just need your approval." Brooke says.**_

"_**Brooke I trust you. You are a great designer and you would never design something that I wouldn't completely love. I just hope your willing to be my maid of honor."**_

"_**Hell yeah." Brooke responds**_

"_**Haley I would like you to be in the wedding as well as a bridesmaid. Lucas has asked Nathan to be his best man. He talked to Julian and Nathan this morning and Julian told him he understands him choosing Nathan. But Julian is going to be in the wedding."**_

"_**That's good. So the whole wedding party will be the Scott family for both weddings." Haley says.**_

"_**Yeah that is kind of nice. But we forgot Mouth is walking me down the aisle." Brooke says.**_

"_**Are you kidding me? Mouth is practically family to all of us Brooke." Peyton says.**_

"_**So is your dad going to be able to make it to the wedding?" Brooke asks Peyton**_

"_**Oh no he is on a job for four months so he won't be here."**_

"_**So who is going to walk you down the aisle?" Haley asks**_

"_**Well I have narrowed it down to either Skillz or Nathan. I am not sure yet. Of course if I choose Nathan that would mean he is pulling double duty. Lucas' best man and walking me down the aisle. I don't know though I may just walk it alone."**_

"_**I think Nathan would be honored to pull double duty. But Skillz would be honored as well." Haley says**_

"_**Yeah I agree with Tutor Mom over there." Brooke says.**_

"_**Ok Brooke what is up with calling Haley Tutor Mom?" Mia asks**_

"_**Duh Mia Haley was a tutor in high school when she met Nathan. I started calling her tutor girl and it just evolved into tutor wife and then tutor mom." Brooke says**_

"_**Oh Ok. Just asking." Mia says shrugging.**_

_**The guys are on the river court shooting baskets…**_

"_So Lucas who is going to walk Peyton down the aisle?" Nathan asks_

"_You know I am not really sure. I know her dad can't make it to the wedding. She said she would probably just walk alone down the aisle. She feels she doesn't need anyone to give her away since she gave her heart to me years ago on her own."_

"_Aww that's sweet. But seriously she should have someone walk her down the aisle." Nathan says._

"_I agree with Nathan." Julian says._

"_You know I kind of like having another brother. So finally I have someone that will side with me." Nathan says joking._

"_Yeah well he's my twin." Lucas says teasing back._

"_Ok boys play fair now." They hear Brooke say behind them. They turn around to see all three girls._

"_Hey what are you guys doing here?" Lucas asks._

"_Well we were all wondering if our Scott boys wouldn't mind joining us for lunch." Haley says._

"_Sure we would love to." Nathan says._

"_Also, we have decided that we are getting married the week after Brooke and Julian do." Peyton says._

"_Ok why is that?" Lucas asks_

"_Because it's perfect. Why do you always have to question our judgment?" Brooke asks him_

"_To give you crap." He answers back. "Ok so we have two months to plan for our wedding."_

"_Um no what do you think we have been doing all morning long? Hello, Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott here. You know we don't mess around. We kick ass and making things work." Brooke says._

_Jokingly Lucas looks at Julian and says "Are you sure you want to marry her?" Brooke then slaps him on the arm. "Oww Brooke that hurt. Peyton she just slapped me."_

"_Well babe it serves you right." Peyton says to him._

"_I am wondering if either one of you are sure you want to marry either of them." Nathan says. He then gets slapped by Peyton and Brooke at the same time. "Ok I am sorry. You are both great." He says sarcastically._

"_Nathan you are so mean. I wonder sometimes why I married you." She says teasing him. Brooke and Peyton both laugh._

"_You know this is a really loving family." Nathan says. They all laugh._

_**Ok I know this is a shorter chapter than normal and I am sorry for that but I really want to give each of the upcoming weddings a chapter of their own. So next chapter we will have the Brulian wedding. Then in chapter 22 we will have the Leyton wedding. Now I know that it has all been smooth sailing the last couple of chapters but Dan will return soon. Also, Leyton gets a couple of surprise guests at their wedding. Then chapter's 23 and 24 will be the birth of both baby's. Ok I know I never said who was walking Peyton down the aisle that's because I want you guys to choose: Nathan or Skillz. Its up to you. Please review. Until next time…**_


	22. Chapter 21

-Chapter 21-

"**Brooke are you nervous?" Peyton asks**

"**Yeah a little. I can't believe I am getting married in just a few hours."**

"**I know and I am getting married in just one week from today."**

"**Well it looks like you will both be getting your dream of becoming a Scott." They turn around to see Dan standing behind them.**

"**What the hell are you doing here Dan?" Brooke asks**

"**Yeah haven't you caused enough trouble?" Peyton says glaring at him**

"**Oh I just wanted to come and see my future daughter in-laws. You know Brooke I never thought I would get to call you my daughter in-law. Especially after Lucas dumped you to be with Peyton."**

"**Save it Dan you are not starting any trouble today. I have been over Lucas for a long time. Peyton is my best friend and she is in love with Lucas and always has been. I want them both to be happy. Besides I love Julian with all of my heart. Yes Lucas and Peyton hurt me. But I did what any good friend would do. I let them be happy."**

"**Oh is that right. So you don't have any feelings for Lucas anymore?"**

"**Dan cut the crap and leave them alone." Dan turns around to see Lucas and Nathan behind him.**

"**They don't deserve this Dan. I am not going to allow you to hurt the people I love the way you hurt my mom for so many years. I won't allow it any longer Dan. You need to leave and stay away from Peyton and Brooke." Lucas says**

"**Oh so you do love them both."**

"**Yes I do but not the way you make it seem. Brooke is one of my best friends and I do love her I will always love her. But Peyton understands that. It is the same love she feels for Nathan. Just get the hell out of here Dan." He says walking over to Brooke and Peyton. While Nathan walks Dan out.**

"**Are you guys ok?" He asks**

"**Were fine Lucas." Peyton says**

"**I am so sorry that he would come in here and try to bring up stuff that happened in the past just to cause trouble. But Brooke this your and Julian's day. Forget about Dan. Just think of walking down that aisle and becoming Mrs. Julian Scott." Lucas says**

"**Yeah we will leave you alone now we were just driving by to go meet Julian when we saw Dan's car outside and wanted to make sure you were both alright." Nathan says.**

"**Thanks guys. I don't know what I would do without either of you. I love you both so much." Brooke says.**

"**We love you too Brooke." Nathan says "And Peyton we might love you if we have to." She throws a pillow at him. Then Lucas kisses her goodbye.**

"**You know P Lucas is always saving us both. I just want you to know that what I said to Dan is true. I am definitely over Lucas and have been for a long time."**

"**Brooke I know that. I am not worried about anything that Dan says. Now stop worrying about that monster and lets get you ready to become a Scott." Peyton says hugging her.**

"**P I am glad to have you as a friend."**

"**Me too B I don't know what I would ever do without you."**

"**Probably get killed by a psycho pretending to be your brother." Brooke teases**

"**Ugh yeah probably." They both laugh.**

"**Oh my God are you two alright. We saw Nathan and Lucas outside and they told us that Dan was here." Haley asks as her and Karen walk in.**

"**We are fine. Now lets get this bride ready for her wedding." Peyton says. They all start getting ready for the wedding. **

**Lucas, Nathan and Julian at the church.**

"This day is moving so slow. I just want to get to the part where I pledge my love for her and promise to cherish her forever. I just want her to become my wife already."

"Ok so somebody is nervous." Lucas says.

"Weren't you guys like this on the day of your wedding?" Julian asks

"Well yeah of course we were. I was nervous because I was so young. But I knew that no matter what I loved Haley and I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life." Nathan says

"I was actually nervous that Peyton was going to stop the wedding." Lucas says "But part of me was hoping she would." He smiles. They all laugh.

"Yeah lets just hope that nobody stops your next wedding." Nathan jokes.

"Yeah tell me about it." Julian agrees.

"Julian you will be fine. Just breathe. I guarantee Brooke is just as nervous." Lucas says

"Do you think they are ok? I know you said Dan was there trying to start trouble." Julian asks

"They are fine. Mom and Haley are there with them now." Lucas says

"Ok good. Ok we have one hour until the wedding lets get you ready to become a husband." Nathan says. They all start putting the final touches on the preparations and start getting dressed.

**One hour later…**

Julian, Lucas and Nathan are standing at the front of the church. The music starts the doors open and Haley starts walking down the aisle. She is followed by Peyton who is followed by Jamie and Lilly. Then the wedding march begins and everyone stands. The doors open again and there stands Brooke with Mouth beside her.

"Ok Brooke are you ready?" Mouth asks

"I am ready buddy. Thank you for being here for me today." 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Thank you for giving me this honor." They start walking down the aisle towards Julian. Then they reach the front of the church and Julian takes Brookes hand.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Brooke Penelope Davis and Julian Andrew Scott in holy matrimony. Julian and Brooke have decided to recite their own vows. Julian!"

"Brooke. When I first fell in love with you it was because of a book. But then when I met you in person after reading the book. I could see why Lucas would love you. You are a wonderful person. You have a good heart and you are a very compassionate and a very loyal friend. I love you with all of my heart. I am so proud to stand here and make you my wife in front of our friends and family today. I am so glad that you are the mother of my daughter. I love you Brooke forever."

"Brooke." the preacher says

"Julian. When I first met you I was just coming out of a relationship with someone else. I thought I loved that person so when I realized that I was in love with you I got scared. So I ran away and went back to a man that I only thought I loved. But then Lucas made me realize that I could never love anyone the way I love you. Julian you have showed me that I can truly love again. Thank you. I am so glad that I get to stand here today and take you as my husband. I am also very happy that I get to raise our daughter with you. I love you Julian forever."

"If there is anyone here who can show just cause for these two people to not be joined together today speak now or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word.

"By the power invested in me and the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Julian then pulls Brooke into his arms and very passionately kisses her. Everyone cheers.

**At Tric for the reception.**

Peyton gets up on stage to announce Brooke and Julian's entrance. "Ladies and gentlemen I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Julian Scott." Everyone cheers and in walks Brooke and Julian. Haley and Mia get up on stage to sing the song that Brooke picked out for them to sing and Julian leads Brooke to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Look at how happy Brooke looks." Peyton says to Nathan.

"She does look really happy." Nathan agrees. "So Peyton have you decided who is going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Actually Nathan I have. I wanted to talk to you about that. I was hoping you wouldn't mind being Lucas' best man and walking me down the aisle."

"Are you kidding me? I would be honored and thrilled."

"Thank you Nathan. I love you. Do you know that?"

"You are very welcome and I love you too Peyton. Don't tell Brooke but you are my favorite sister in-law." They both laugh.

"Well that makes me happy." Lucas says walking up having heard their conversation. "Peyton would you like to do me the pleasure of dancing with me?"

"I would love to Lucas."

**After the song ends Brooke asks Peyton to meet her in Peyton's office.**

"Brooke what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong but I really wanted to thank you for being here for me today. For helping me plan this wedding."

"Brooke you are welcome. You're my best friend where else would I be?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you P. Sawyer. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Hoes over Bros."

"Aww Brooke I love you too. I couldn't imagine my life without you either. Hoes over Bros. Wow that saying takes on a whole new meaning now."

"Why do you say that?" Brooke asks looking confused

"Because you are married to my fiancé's brother." They both laugh. Lucas walks in.

"Peyton, Mia is looking for you."

"Ok I will go find her thanks honey." She kisses him.

"How you feeling Brooke?" He asks

"I am feeling great Luke. Thank you. I have never really thanked you for stopping my wedding to Owen."

"Brooke I thank you thanked me in your vows today." He says hugging her.

"You are a great friend Lucas Scott."

"Well now I am not just your friend I am your brother in-law and I couldn't have chosen a better person for that job if I tried."

**Ok so what did you think of the wedding? First wedding that I have ever written so cut me some slack please. I need some suggestions for vows for the Leyton wedding. I know kind of what I want to say but I can't put it into words so ideas from others may help. Please if you read this chapter review. Your reviews give me the courage to write. So until next time…**


	23. Chapter 22

_**-Chapter 22-**_

_**One week after Brooke and Julian's wedding…**_

"_Peyton are you ok?" Haley asks_

"_Yeah I am fine. I am just a little tired is all."_

"_Yeah me too. It is probably just because we are pregnant."_

"_Haley I don't remember being this tired with the girls. I am tired all the time." Peyton says_

"_Well you did have the girls early so you never got to this stage of pregnancy before. Maybe that is why it is different this time. It could also be that you are exhausted from trying to take care of the girls and plan your wedding all while being eight and half months pregnant."_

"_Yeah you are probably right. I just can't believe that I am finally going to be able to become Mrs. Lucas Scott tomorrow." She says smiling._

"_All I have to say is that it is about time." Brooke says coming in the door of Haley's kitchen._

"_Hey Brooke!" Haley says going to get Mackenzie out of her car seat. "Hello baby girl. You are getting so big."_

"_Peyton you look really tired. Maybe you should go sit down and put your feet up. They look really swollen." Brooke says to her._

"_Brooke I'm pregnant everything is swollen."_

"_Yeah I know but your feet look worse than they have the entire time you have been pregnant. You didn't even swell that bad when you were pregnant with the girls." Just then Lucas and Nathan come in. Lucas is carrying both girls while Nathan is carrying Briana. "There are my two favorite brother in-laws." Brooke exclaims_

"_Um Brooke we are your only brother in-laws." Lucas says_

"_Or at least we think we are. Knowing Dan who really knows." Nathan adds. They all laugh._

"_Hey babe Brooke is right your feet look worse than they did earlier. You need to sit down and rest." _

"_You guys I am fine really. Stop worrying."_

_**The next day Peyton, Brooke and Haley are getting ready at the church.**_

"_Peyton you look beautiful." Brooke says._

"_Thank you. This is one of the happiest days of my life."_

"_I am just glad that it is finally happening." Karen says from the door way._

"_Oh Karen me too." Peyton says hugging her._

"_I just wish Keith was here to see this. He would be proud of Lucas. And I know that your mom and Ellie would be proud of you." Karen says hugging her back._

"_Ok guys it's time" Nathan says after knocking on the door._

_**Cut to Lucas alone in the room that he used to get ready.**_

"_Keith I don't know if you are listening but I want you to know that I wish you were here. I miss you everyday. I wish that you could be here to get to know all of your nieces and nephews. I wish you could get to know Julian. God Keith I could use your wisdom today." He looks up to see Keith standing in front of him. "Am I dreaming?"_

"_No you aren't dreaming. Lucas I am here with you. You may not always be able to see me but know that I will never leave you. I am proud of the man you have become. I love you son." Then he disappears. Lucas just stands there looking confused when Karen walks up to him._

"_Lucas it's time to take your place at the alter." Karen says_

"_Mom please don't think I am crazy but I just saw Keith. I told him I needed him today and there he was. He told me that is proud of me." Karen looks shocked._

"_I don't think you are crazy. Keith would be very proud of you. He loved you like you were his son. He is right he will always be with you and Lilly. Know that when you say your vows to Peyton that Keith is standing beside you." She says as she hugs him "Now lets get you to the alter."_

_Lucas is standing at the alter waiting for the wedding to begin. He can feel Keith beside him. The music starts. Haley enters and walks down the aisle followed by Brooke. At the back of the church Peyton is waiting her turn to walk down the aisle. As Jamie and Lilly start to walk down the aisle Nathan says to her. "You ok Sawyer?"_

"_I am fine Nathan. I am just really nervous for some reason."_

"_Don't feel bad I was nervous as hell at both of mine and Haley's weddings. But you look like you don't feel good. I worry about you."_

"_Nate you don't have to worry about me. I am ok really. I just want to walk down that aisle and marry your brother. Finally." Just then before Nathan can say anything else the wedding march begins. "Now walk me down that aisle and then go take your place next to your brother." They slowly begin to walk towards the alter._

_The preacher tells everyone that Lucas and Peyton have written their own vows. Lucas begins._

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. We have been through so much since meeting on another. I still remember the night that you almost ran me over with your car. I can only say that was the beginning of the end for us so to speak. The first words that you ever said to me was 'First of all you don't know me. Second of all you don't know me. God why are guys such jerks.' But you were wrong Peyton because I did know you. I have always known you. I remember the moment I realized that you were the one for me. The state championship game. I saw you standing there with the confetti coming down all around you. I knew then that you were the girl for me. I love you. True Love Always."_

"_Lucas Eugene Scott. You said to me ' Your art matters. It's what got me here.' Well Lucas your art matters too. It's what got me to where I am today. You also told me that you wanted it all with me. Well baby you can have all of me for the rest of your life. When you fixed my car you fixed my heart. We have come along way since we were sixteen. But I have only been able to love you more and more as time went by. You have always saved me Luke. No matter what you have always saved me. I have waited a long time for this day and now that it is finally here I cannot put into words how I feel. I love you more than life itself. I told you when you proposed the first time someday. Well are someday is here. Thank you Luke for making my life complete. True Love Always."_

_They didn't notice that at the back of the church Dan was standing there next to Jake. The preacher then asked if anyone could show just cause in why they shouldn't be married. Dan says to Jake "Now is your chance you can ruin their day. It may not stop them from getting married but it might make you feel better."_

"_I could never do that to Peyton. Look how happy she is. That is all I have ever wanted is for her to be happy." He then turns around and leaves._

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Lucas kisses Peyton passionately. Dan walks out before anyone can see him. He thinks to himself "I am glad all of my children are happy."_

_**They all go back to Tric for the reception.**_

_Lucas and Peyton are dancing their first dance as husband and wife to Mia singing 'Sweet Silver Lining' when Peyton gets a sharp pain in her stomach. _

"_Peyton what's wrong?"_

_Choosing not to ruin the moment she says "Oh the baby just kicked."_

"_Are you sure? We can sit down if you need to."_

"_No Luke I am fine. I am just so happy right now."_

"_Ok Mrs. Scott." he says smiling._

"_Oh I love hearing you call me that."_

"_I love hearing myself call you that. I love you Peyton."_

"_I love you too Lucas. I always have and I always will."_

"_I am happy to have you as my wife and the mother of my children."_

"_I am glad that I can be your wife and the mother of your children." Just then Peyton collapses._

"_Peyton!" Lucas yells as everyone rushes over to her._

"_Call 911!" Brooke says to Julian._

_**Ok let me know what you think…I know this is a shorter chapter but I wanted to update because I probably won't be able to this weekend…**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**-Chapter 23-**_

_**Peyton has been rushed to the hospital. Everyone is in the waiting room waiting to find out what is wrong with her.**_

"_Lucas it will be ok. Peyton is strong."_

"_Brooke I can't lose her."_

"_I know I can' lose her either. But we won't have to Lucas I promise you that. Peyton is strong she will survive."_

"_I can't believe this is happening. What is taking so long." Lucas asks_

"_Luke it has only been twenty minutes. The doctors have to have time to figure out what is wrong with her." Haley says. Just then the doctor walks out to talk to them._

"_Peyton Scott family." He says_

"_Were her family." Lucas says_

"_Are you Mr. Scott? Her husband?" Lucas nods yes. "Your wife is suffering from what we call Toxemia. Basically her blood pressure is dangerously high. Your wife is still unconscious and we feel that we need to do an emergency C-section. We just need your permission."_

"_Dr. Do whatever you can to save my wife and our baby." Lucas says signing the papers. _

"_Normally we won't allow anyone in the room for and emergency C-section but if you want we will allow you to be in the OR while we are performing the surgery." The doctor says to him._

"_Yes I want to be there. I need to be there." He leaves with the doctor to go put scrubs on. Everyone else waits in the waiting room._

"_She has got to be ok. Lucas can't handle it if she isn't." Brooke says. "Hell I can't handle it if she isn't. And what about Ellie and Anna. They are so little."_

"_Brooke she will be fine. Peyton is a fighter." Julian tells her._

"_Why didn't I see that something was wrong? I should have saw the signs." Brooke says blaming herself_

"_Brooke you can't blame yourself. None of us saw any signs. Yeah we all noticed that she was swelling more than normal but we all just thought that she was over doing it." Haley says rubbing Brooke's shoulder._

"_I feel so helpless. My best friend is lying in there on an operating table and there is nothing I can do to help her." Brooke says._

"_Brooke I feel the same way. But she has Lucas right beside her. She will be fine. I promise you that." Nathan says._

_**Meanwhile in the operating room. Peyton is still unconscious but she is having a sort of dream where she is watching the doctors work on her. She then sees Keith.**_

"_Am I dead?" She asks_

"_No Peyton you aren't dead. You are in between life and death right now." Keith says to her._

"_What happened? Will I survive?"_

"_You had complications with your pregnancy. Peyton whether you survive or not is up to you."_

"_I want to go back. But right now I feel so calm. Calmer than I have ever felt before."_

"_Peyton let me show you what the world would be like without you."_

"_Sort of like you did with Lucas after his heart attack?"_

"_Yes exactly like that." The next thing Peyton knows they are standing in her house. The girls are playing in the living room with Karen watching the. Lucas walks in the door looking very worn out._

"_Lucas! It is after seven o'clock where have you been? I am starting to really worry about you."_

"_I was at the bar. I'm going to bed." He says passing the girls without acknowledging them._

"_Lucas you haven't really been home in days. You also have not spent any time with your children. What is the matter with you?" Karen says to him_

"_My life is over. I died the day Peyton died."_

_Peyton looks at Keith. "He wouldn't really act like that. Where's the baby? Did the baby die with me?"_

"_No the baby is asleep in the nursery. But Peyton if you don't go back this is what will happen to Lucas. He will be bitter and he will blame everyone for his situation. But mostly he will blame himself."_

"_What about everyone else? How is Brooke handling this?"_

_Keith then takes her to COB. "Brooke I need to take tomorrow off. I have a doctors appointment." Millie says to her._

"_Well Millie you should have thought about that before you made the appointment. I can't let you take tomorrow off. You will just have to deal with it." Brooke says coldly._

_Peyton just stares. "Brooke is so cold and mean. It's like she has turned into her mother."_

"_Without you something inside of her died. She blames herself for not seeing that you were having trouble with the pregnancy."_

"_Keith I don't want to see anymore. I want to go back. I need to go back to my family."_

"_Ok but first lets just watch some more." They are back in the hospital. Peyton is out of surgery and the baby is fine. Lucas is sitting beside her bed crying._

"_Peyton you have to wake up. Our children need you. We have a son who you need to wake up and meet. Please Peyton wake up." Brooke walks in._

"_Still no change?" She asks sitting on the other side of Peyton's bed._

"_No she hasn't moved at all. Brooke I can't lose her."_

"_I know Luke. Neither of us can lose her." Turning her attention to Peyton she says. "Peyton you have to wake up. If you don't wake up I am disowning you as a friend. P. I can't get through life without you. Who is going to help me keep my head on straight?" Brooke asks._

"_Keith I want to go back now." _

"_Then go. Take care of Lucas. Tell Karen I love her." Then he is gone and it is just Brooke, Lucas and an unconscious Peyton in the room._

"_Peyton honey please wake up. We need you. You are my best friend and I can't live with out you. It has always been Hoes" _

"_Over Bros." Peyton says cutting her off._

"_Peyton!" Brooke and Lucas yell at the same time._

"_Oh baby your awake." Lucas says kissing her._

"_Of course I'm awake. If I didn't wake up Brooke would disown me." She says_

"_Wait you heard that?" Brooke asks._

"_Yes I did. I was with Keith. He showed me how both of your lives would turn out if I died. Lets just say. You both need me so here I am."_

"_Ok Peyton thank God." Brooke says._

"_Hey Brooke can you go tell everyone that I am awake? And I want to see our son." She says looking at Brooke then Lucas. The doctor comes in to check Peyton out and then the nurse brings the baby in._

"_He's perfect Luke. He looks just like you. What should we name him?" Peyton says kissing her new son's forehead._

"_Well you did a wonderful job picking out Ellie and Anna's names how about you pick his as well."_

"_I was thinking Keith Nathan Scott."_

"_I think that is a perfect name for him." Just then everyone walks into the room._

"_I want to introduce you to Keith Nathan Scott." Lucas says. They all ooh and ahh over the baby and tell Peyton how much they love her and how glad they are she is awake. _

"_Um guys can I talk to Karen alone for a minute?" Peyton asks._

"_Sure honey we will all be just outside." Lucas says getting up to go to the hall._

"_Peyton I am so glad that you are ok. I don't know what Lucas would have done without you." Karen says._

"_He would have been lost and alone. Blaming himself for my death. I wanted to tell you that while I was unconscious I was shown what would happen if I didn't come back. Keith showed me. I will never again doubt how much Lucas and Brooke love me. I wanted to talk to you alone because Keith had a message for you."_

"_Oh Peyton what did he say."_

"_He told me to tell you that he loved you and that he would be waiting for you. He also said for you to look for him in the lilies."_

_Karen starts to cry. She then knows that Peyton really did see Keith because she has never told anyone what happened just after she had Lilly. Karen hugs Peyton then lets everyone else back in the room._

"_Peyton I am so glad you are alright. But you have really got to quit showing me up when it comes to giving birth." Haley teases._

"_I know! I am so glad to have you in my life Haley. Thank you for everything." _

"_We are family. It's what we do." Just then Haley starts having sharp pains in her stomach. "Um guys Keith may not be the only baby that is born tonight. I think I am in labor."_

_Everyone just looks around the room._

_**Ok so I said that I wasn't going to be able to update this weekend but I got some good reviews and I didn't want to leave anyone hanging wondering if Peyton would be ok. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. And again Thank You for your reviews they really do give me inspiration.**_


	25. Chapter 24

_-Chapter 24-_

_**Everyone just stares at Haley as she starts to go into labor. "Ok are you guys just going to sit there or is somebody going to get me a doctor?" She asks. Peyton then pushes the nurses button. The nurse walks in the door and asks what's wrong.**_

"_**Um Haley is going into labor. She needs a doctor." Peyton says pointing to Haley.**_

"_**Oh lets get you a wheelchair and get you in a room." The nurse says leaving the room. A few minutes later she comes back with a wheelchair and starts to take Haley down to the ER to get admitted. But Haley's labor is progressing very quickly.**_

"_**Um nurse I don't mean to sound rude but I don't know if we will make it to the ER." Haley says**_

"_**You will be fine. You just went into labor so you should still have awhile before you are progressed enough to start pushing." the nurse tells her.**_

"_**Ok look with all due respect this is my third child. I know when it's time to push and damn it I need to start pushing." She says raising her voice. So the nurse takes her into an exam room in the labor and delivery wing and has a nurse come examine her.**_

"_**Ok Mrs. Scott lets see where we are at ok?" The doctor asks checking her cervix. "Well I think its time to have you start pushing." He then tells her. **_

_**Nathan takes her hand "It will be ok honey. I am right here with you. I love you."**_

"_**Well right now I don't like you very well. I need drugs." Haley cries**_

"_**Mrs. Scott there is no time for that you baby's head is already crowning. Come on give me one more big push."**_

"_**Come on Haley one more push and it will be over."**_

"_**Shut up Nathan. I can't do it. It hurts." She then gives one last push and then she hears her baby cry.**_

"_**It's a boy." The doctor says.**_

"_**Hear that Haley we have another boy."**_

"_**I want to see him." after the nurse cleans him up she lays him on Haley's chest.**_

"_**Are we still in agreement on his name?" Nathan asks**_

_**She looks at him and then smiles. "Hi Sawyer Davis Scott. Welcome to the world. You have an older brother named Jamie and an older sister name Briana who are just going to love you. You also have a lot of cousins and aunts and uncles who will spoil you. Guess what baby boy. Your cousin Keith was born tonight also." She kisses the baby's forehead. Then hands him to Nathan.**_

"_**Hi buddy. I just want to say that I am so happy you are here. Let me just tell you a bit about where you got your name. You see your get both your names from two of Mommy and Daddy's best friends Peyton Sawyer Scott and Brooke Davis Scott. Once you get older and really get to know those two you will be very happy to have their names." He says cuddling the baby to him.**_

_**Cut to Peyton's room. Everyone is still in there waiting on word about Haley.**_

"_I can't believe that Haley and I are giving birth on the same day." Peyton says_

"_I know it is really weird. But I for one am really happy because then I will get to meet both baby's in the same day. That way I won't have to wait any longer." Brooke says making them all laugh. Just then Deb walks into the room._

"_I was just coming to let you know that Haley has had the baby. It's a boy but Nathan wouldn't tell me his name."_

"_I think I am going to go call and check on Mia." Julian says._

"_Didn't you mean you were going to call and check on the kids?" Brooke says._

"_No I meant Mia. She has six kids four of which are under two. I think we need to check on her. I am very sure that the kids are fine." He says and they all laugh in agreement._

_Just then Nathan walks in and asks Peyton, Brooke and Lucas to all come down to Haley's room. The nurse brings in a wheelchair for Peyton._

"_Hi guys come on in and meet your new nephew. Where's Julian?" Haley asks._

"_Oh he went to go call and check on Mia. He will be here in well right now." Brooke says as Julian walks in._

"_The kids and Mia are just fine. Chase is there with her. And Andy just showed up and is helping out." _

"_Ok guys we would like to introduce you all to Sawyer Davis Scott." Nathan says. Brooke and Peyton look at each other and cry._

"_You guys that is so sweet. Thank you." Brooke says hugging them._

"_I don't know what to say. Thank you." Peyton says holding Keith._

"_Lucas will you bring Peyton closer to the bed?" Haley asks. Lucas pushes Peyton in the wheelchair over to the bed. "Hello Keith. I want you to meet your little cousin Sawyer. I have a feeling you two are going to be really close." Haley says to the baby._

_**The next day Peyton and Haley have been moved into the same room since they are family. Lucas and Nathan then left to go get the other kids to let them meet there little brother's.**_

"_Haley for once I am really happy. I am not sure that I have ever been this happy."_

"_I am really happy also. Oh Peyton I can't believe that our girls are almost two. And that we both have newborn boys both born the same night."_

"_I know it's crazy. I am just really glad that Lucas has been here for everything this time."_

"_Oh I know me too." Just then there is a knock at the door and Brooke walks in carrying Mackenzie._

"_Hi guys do you mind a little company?" Brooke asks_

"_Of course not!"_

"_I just wanted to bring Mackenzie to meet her new little cousins." Brooke goes and sits down in a chair between their beds._

"_Where is Julian?" Peyton asks_

"_Oh he had to make some calls about the movie. He said to tell you guys he will see you a little later." _

"_I can't believe the movie is almost finished. I can't wait to see it." Haley says_

"_Yeah even though we were all there it will be different seeing other people playing our parts." Brooke says._

"_Yeah it may be kind of hard to see other people playing our lives." Peyton says._

_**In the car on the way to go get the other kids. Lucas and Nathan are talking.**_

"_Who's idea was it to name the baby Sawyer Davis?" Lucas asks_

"_Well it was both of us actually. We already have a son named after you and Peyton and Brooke are our best friends. It just seemed right. We have known for a while what we were having. We just chose not to tell anyone." _

"_Yeah I figured I have never known Haley to want to wait on anything." Lucas says laughing._

"_Oh yeah I know. But actually I am the one who really wanted to know this time."_

"_Nathan I am a little nervous. It has been a long time since Jamie and Lilly were newborns. I wasn't around when Ellie and Anna were born. How am I going to take care of a newborn."_

"_Just relax. Peyton will guide you through it. And just remember Peyton had two newborns to take care of all alone. If she can handle it. So can you."_

"_Yeah I guess you are right. This has been a crazy twenty-four hours."_

"_You can say that again. I am just glad that Peyton is awake and that her, Haley, and both baby's are ok."_

"_Yeah you and me both. I really don't know what I would do if I lost her Nate."_

"_I can only imagine. I would go crazy if we lost her. She has become one of my best friends and this world would suck without her." He says as they pull into the driveway._

_**Back at the hospital…**_

"_I hope you guys don't mind another visitor." They all here from the doorway._

"_Whitey! No of course we don't mind." Peyton says_

"_Well now look here." He says walking over to look at each baby._

"_Wow Peyton he looks just like Lucas. Well and Haley this little one looks just like Nathan. I am so happy for all of you."_

"_Thank you Whitey that means a lot to us." Peyton says._

"_Now where are those men of yours?" _

"_They went to get Jamie, Briana, Anna and Ellie." Haley answers_

"_Peyton I heard you named him Keith. I think that is a fine name and Keith would be very proud. I know I am very proud to have Briana named after me." He says smiling at them all. "Brooke. How are you doing as a new mother?"_

"_We are doing great. Mackenzie is such an easy child. Julian is the one who is having trouble adjusting to parenting. I have experience with all three of the girls." She says smiling._

"_I still can't believe that Dan could do something that evil. Well yes I can he killed his brother in cold blood. It is just really sad."_

"_Yeah but at least they all know it now." Haley says._

"_Well ladies I just wanted to stop by and say hello."_

"_Thanks for coming by Whitey. We will tell Lucas and Nathan you were here."_

"_I'm glad Whitey came by." Haley says. Just then the door opens and in walks Lucas, Nathan and all of the kids._

"_Lilly had to come with us too." Lucas said. He then carries the girls over to Peyton. She hands Keith to Brooke and takes the girls into her arms._

"_I missed you two. Do you want to meet your new brother?" She asks as the girls both shake their head yes. Brooke then puts the baby in Peyton's arms. She has Anna on one side of her and Ellie on the other. "Ok guys this is your little brother Keith. Can you say Keith?" Anna shakes her head no but Ellie says "Keef"_

"_That's right baby girl" Lucas says kissing the top of her head. Anna gets jealous and says "Daddy kiss." That makes them all laugh. Jamie and Briana meet Sawyer and Lilly asks to hold both baby's._

"_This is perfect." Lucas says._

_**Ok I was going to do one more chapter but I think this is a pretty good ending point. But if you guys would like more let me know I do have another idea that would tie into this story. I was planning on the next chapter being the girls birthday party. But I don't know. So I will leave it up to you. If you want another chapter I will write it. But if you think it should end here I will end it. Let me know. Thank you all who have read this story and reviewed.**_


	26. Chapter 25

_-Chapter 25-_

_One month later…_

"_**I can't believe my baby's are two years old today." Peyton says to Brooke**_

"_**I know it seems like just yesterday that they were born. I remember how tiny they were."**_

"_**Ok we have got to stop reminiscing and finish getting this party ready." Peyton says to her.**_

"_**So how is Lucas with Keith? Nathan told me that he was a little nervous when Keith was first born about being around a newborn." Haley says walking into the kitchen.**_

"_**He has been great. You would never know that he hasn't been around newborn's in seven years." **_

"_**That's good. I knew he would be fine. I told Nathan he was just worried because he missed so much of the girls lives."**_

"_**Yeah he is great with the girls. I am so happy that Ellie and Anna are adjusting to having a new baby in the house. They are great with Keith. They call him their baby."**_

"_**Aww that is so cute. I know Briana calls Sawyer her baby too. Jamie of course is a great big brother. He helps me change diapers and feed the baby."**_

"_**Ok so everything is ready all we have to wait on is everyone to start showing up." Peyton says**_

"_**So Haley. The girls asked for a clown to perform at their party today." Peyton says**_

"_**What are you kidding me? Ok I have to hide." She says getting frantic while Brooke and Peyton are laughing. "I can't believe you are laughing. I hate clowns."**_

"_**Haley calm down. I talked them into a piñata instead." Peyton says laughing**_

"_**Oh thank God. I can't stand clowns they freak me out." she says shuddering.**_

_**Outside Nathan, Lucas and Julian are playing basketball with Jamie.**_

"_So J. Luke how do you like your little brother?" Lucas asks him_

"_He's ok. I'm glad I got a little brother instead of a little sister. There are enough girls in this family." He says making everyone laugh._

"_Yeah you've got that right." Julian says agreeing with him._

"_Hey uncle Julian are you glad that you found out we are your family?"_

"_Are you kidding me? I am really glad I found out. I have two great brother's a great little sister. Two wonderful sister in-laws and a bunch of nieces and nephews to spoil. Who wouldn't love that. I also have something that I never had before."_

"_What's that uncle Julian?" Jamie asks_

"_A great mom who loves me no matter what."_

"_Yeah we do have that don't we?" Lucas says agreeing._

"_Yeah I sometimes wish I was Karen's son." Nathan says._

"_Yeah but you know your mom loves you too." Lucas tells him_

"_I know she loves me and she is a great grandma to the kids. Her and Haley have a great relationship now. That is all I can ask for."_

"_I wish I would have grown up here in Tree Hill with my family. But I didn't so now all I can do is make the best of it and move forward. I am really grateful that you guys all accepted me with out question."_

"_Of course we did. Hey once we found out the truth you became one of us. Why would we question that?" Lucas says_

"_I have to say several years ago I would have not been too happy. But I have grown up a lot since then."_

"_Yeah he really has. You are lucky ten years ago I hate Nathan and he hated me. Maybe you are lucky that you missed that." Lucas laughs._

"_Nah not really." Julian says._

"_Are we going to talk all day or are we going to finish this game?" Jamie asks getting impatient._

"_Yeah lets get back to our game." Nathan says_

_**A little while later the guests start arriving for the birthday party.**_

"_Oh Peyton everything looks wonderful." Karen says_

"_Oh thank you. Hey Karen thank you for making the cake for the girls. It meant a lot that you would do that."_

"_Oh your welcome. I have been thinking about opening up another café. I miss it a lot."_

"_You should. It would be great. I miss Karen's Café. I know that Brooke's store is where your café was but you could find another location and open it back up."_

"_I have really been thinking about it."_

"_Or you could have your old café back." Brookes says_

"_What?" Karen and Peyton say together._

"_Well I am thinking about expanding the store so I would need a bigger place. So if you want your old café back it is yours."_

"_Well thank you Brooke. I would need to discuss the financial part of it with Andy but I would love to have my old café back."_

"_What financial part? I am giving it to you." _

"_Oh Brooke I can't let you do that. It's too much."_

"_No it's not. Karen you are my mother in-law now. But before that you were like a mother to me. You have always been there for me and Peyton when nobody else was. It would be a great honor to me if you would take it. That way I feel like I am giving something back to you."_

"_Oh Brooke I don't know what to say."_

"_So you'll take it. Because if you don't Brooke will just keep bugging you. She doesn't give up."_

"_Thank you P. She's right you know I don't give up that easily." She says smiling._

"_Hey ladies what's going on in here?" Lucas asks as him and Julian walk into the kitchen._

"_I just told your mom that I am going to give her back the store so she can reopen Karen's Café."_

"_Wow mom that's great. I didn't know you were thinking about opening the café up again."_

"_Well it was just an idea but Peyton and Brooke think it's a good idea so I am going to go for it. Besides I really want my grandchildren to grow up having a place to turn to. Like you did."_

"_Well I for one think it's great. I was never in Karen's Café but I have heard it had the best food and the best coffee." Julian says_

"_Oh trust me honey it did." Brooke says. Just then the doorbell rings. Karen says she will get it. She opens the door to see Dan standing there._

"_Dan. What are you doing here? You have no right being here. You need to leave."_

"_Well hello to you too Karen. I have every right to be here. Those are my granddaughters as well as yours. I wanted to stop by and see my family. You know our sons my son and their families."_

"_Go away Dan. This is not your family. You gave that right up a long time ago." she says as Nathan goes to the door to see who it was._

"_Dan what the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Well Nathan. My youngest son. I wanted to stop by and see my family."_

"_You don't have a family Dan. You just need to do as Karen asked and leave."_

"_Fine I will go. But could you give the girls a present for me? Oh and a kiss."_

"_My granddaughter's don't need your presents or your kisses. Leave now." Finally giving up Dan turns to leave._

_Turning to go back into the house Karen and Nathan just look at each other. Lucas walks up. "Who was at the door?"_

"_Dan!" Nathan says_

"_What was he doing here?"_

"_He wanted to see his family." Karen answered._

"_Well he won't find his family here."_

"_That's what we told him. He's gone now Luke."_

"_Ok well Peyton says it's time to cut the cake. The girls are getting restless." They all walk into the kitchen where the girls are sitting in front of their cakes._

"_Ok everybody are you ready to sing happy birthday?" Brooke asks. They all start singing._

"_Happy Birthday to you happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Anna and Ellie happy birthday to you."_

"_Ok girls blow out your candles." Lucas says. They try to blow them out but they can't get it. "Help" Anna says. So they all blow out the candles. And there they stand on big happy family._

_**Ok here is the final chapter of this story. I am going to start writing another story this week 'OTH Season 7 How It Should Be' This will be my version of season 7. I look forward to your reviews on this chapter. Also, if you want I would really appreciate you checking out my new fanfic. I have had such a good success with this story that I would be willing to do a sequel if you would like to read it. So let me know. Also, if there is anything in particular you want to see happen in season 7 let me know maybe I can write it for you. That way if it doesn't happen next season on the show at least you will get to read it. LOL Thanks again to you all.**_


End file.
